Eyes of Happiness
by Eres
Summary: Neon finally finds out the truth about Kurapica...he on the other hand realizes Neon's feelings towards him. Will it end up as love or maybe...betrayal?
1. Warmth

Hello there mina-san, this fic is mostly about Kurapica and Neon, so I really hope you guys will like it. Please review.and I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^  
  
  
  
EYES OF HAPPINESS  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Warmth  
  
  
  
"Mouu! Oto-san! You promised that you'll visit me tomorrow!" Neon argued on the phone  
  
"Neon! You have to understand -"  
  
"Yada! You always make excuses! You're always busy that you even barely have any time for me! I hate you! She exclaimed as she hanged up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Baka, Oto-san!" she murmured as she lay in bed taking a magazine along with her "Hmm, lets see."  
  
  
  
"The Red Eyes of Kuruta are one of the most beautiful  
  
And one of the most valuable treasures that ever existed  
  
Though it is but a legend."  
  
  
  
"The red eyes of Kuruta! Sugoiiii! Neon said in awe, as she was deeply engrossed with the article. "I want to have them. I'm sure oto-san wouldn't mind, I don't think he'll even care!" she grinned as she got out of bed "Dark Sword!" she called out running around just to find him. Dark Sword was on the phone taking instructions from Mr. Nostrad, when Neon suddenly came bulging in the room. She was wearing that wicked grin of hers that made Dark Sword knowing that the girl wants something badly.  
  
  
  
"What is it know Neon-sama!? Don't tell me you want to go shopping again!?  
  
Neon shook her head " Actually I have something better on mind! So, um. Dark Sword do you know anything about the red eyes of Kuruta?"  
  
"Red eyes of Kuruta? Not really but I know someone who does (I'm pretty sure Kurapica knows a lot about this but Neon-sama has no clue that his a Kuruta.) ahem and why do you ask Neon-sama?"  
  
"Huh? Um. I just found it interesting so I kinda got curious to know more about 'em. So can you look for some information about it?" She said  
  
"well. I'm not sure (Kurapica is a very mysterious person and I don't think he'll easily give up the information he had gathered)" Neon stared at him with her usual 'what-are-you-standing- there-for glare. Dark sword got the message as clear as ice and he had no choice but do as the bratty girl commanded even without Kurapica's help since it means the lifeline of his job as well.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
  
  
"Neon-sama here are all the information I can get!" Dark Sword said with deep eye bags under his swollen eyes. " Lets see. there were findings that a pair of Kuruta eyes were found in an old temple in a small island east of York New City demo, there were also sayings that it had been cursed and anybody that lays their hands on it will die"  
  
"Honto ni?" Neon confirmed excitedly  
  
"H-Hai!" Dark Sword replied,  
  
"So when do we leave?" she exclaimed happily  
  
"Oh No! You're not going anywhere that was a strict order from your father!  
  
  
  
"Mouu! Let me talk with oto-san then!" she ordered  
  
"Very well (Brat!)" Dark sword said as he dialed the numbers in his phone and as soon as it started ringing he handed it to Neon.  
  
"Hello!" the phone on the other line said  
  
"Oto-san! It's me Neon!"  
  
"Neon!? Why do you call at this hour!?"  
  
"Oto-san your familiar with the Red eyes of Kuruta I'm sure. Well anyways according to Dark Sword here, a pair is hidden somewhere east of here so -"  
  
but her father cut her off "Let me guess you need my permission if you can search for them?"  
  
"Hai." "Even if I try to stop you, you wouldn't listen so what's the use of asking me? But, fine you can go as long as Kurapica tags along as your personal bodyguard!"  
  
"Nani!? Why him of all the people? I mean he's very cold and serious --"  
  
"Yes but he is also very strong and brave that he'll be able to stand up for you! All I want is that your safety is reassured, Neon" his father exclaimed  
  
"Oto-san. Mouu! fine then!  
  
  
  
"Good. Now let me speak with Dark Sword we'll have to discuss this topic a little bit, you should go to bed as well Neon. I'll have a cruise ship ready 2 days from now so for know all you need to do is wait and rest. Oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi, oto-san" she finally said as she handed Dark Sword the phone "You're in so much trouble" she said as she scurried along the corridors.  
  
  
  
"Kurapica." she whispered thinking of the blonde with cold gray eyes (Neon only saw Kurapica in his contacts) and the weird taste in accessories as she was referring to the chains in his hand. (Hmm.I think they were cool)  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
  
  
Kurapica's apartment.  
  
  
  
"Kurapica, who was on the phone?" Gon asked,  
  
"Ano, he was my former boss"  
  
"What does he want from you? I thought you already resigned from your job" Killua said  
  
" I did demo, he wants me to accompany Neon, his daughter in a quest to find -"  
  
"To find what?!" Reorio asked intriguingly.  
  
"The red eyes of Kuruta." Kurapica continued.  
  
"So that's why you weren't able to decline the offer" Killua said as the blonde nodded  
  
"Kurapica when are you leaving? Ne, does it mean we're gonna be separated again?" Gon said frowning  
  
"Ano.2 days from now."  
  
"Ah! Well good luck on babysitting that brat!" Reorio said with a malicious grin  
  
" You never know, you 2 might even develop a relationship, I mean being alone with a beautiful and rich girl." He continued  
  
"Shit you! What the hell are you talking about! Beside you 3 are coming along with me!"  
  
"EHHH!?" both Reorio and Killua exclaimed.  
  
"Yay! We get to be together" Gon said as Kurapica smiled  
  
"Mouu! You're so damn naïve, Gon!" Killua replied  
  
"Guess its not that bad, I mean it is a cruise ship so there's probably lots of food and gorgeous babes!" Reorio said, drooling. Kurapica gave him a whack in the head  
  
"Shit! Can you think of something else besides flirting!? You disgust me!"  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
  
  
The day of departure came.  
  
  
  
"Oi Kura! Why do you have to wear those contacts!?" Reorio asked.  
  
"I just want to! Stop calling me Kura! It's making me sound like a dog!"  
  
"Wow! Cause you just wanted too! Weirdo!"  
  
"I find it cool it makes him look like a really cold person!" Gon added as Killua nodded  
  
"Kinda reminds me of Irumi though! But it fits him just fine!"  
  
"Sankyuu!" Kurapica replied  
  
"Its just that Neon still doesn't know that I'm a member of Kuruta and I think it would be best if she wouldn't know." He added.  
  
  
  
The 4 proceeded inside the mansion; there they met with Dark Sword. "Kurapica I've been expecting you! Neon is waiting in my office." Kurapica nodded and followed Dark Sword in a small room. "Neon-sama Kurapica has arrived." "Ha-Hai!" she said nervously. (Neon is a bit scared of Kurapica, can't blame her, Kurapica looks so cold and serious with his contacts)  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Neon-sama!" Kurapica greeted  
  
"Kurapica, is she?" Gon said "  
  
"Hai! Neon Nostrad"  
  
"Uh? Ano, Kurapica who are they?" she asked  
  
"They're friends of mine and if its fine with you, they will be coming with us." Neon nodded in approval  
  
"Its fine demo.are you sure about this they are only kids after all"  
  
"(Hmph. You're a kid too)" Killua thought,  
  
"Daijobu, Neon-sama Gon here maybe a bit childish but he's very skillful especially when it comes to using his fishing rod. Killua on the other hand is a professional assassin. I highly recommend the both of them!"  
  
"ahem" Reorio coughed "Aren't you forgetting to introduce someone?"  
  
".No!" Kurapica replied dully ignoring the fuming Reorio  
  
"Me! You forgot to introduce me! The best and the most handsome man in the universe!" there was silence as a cold wind passed and a sudden chill in the spine was felt by everyone.  
  
"You have no shame you moron!" Kurapica exclaimed feeling embarrassed  
  
  
  
The time of departure came and the 4 along with Neon went to deck of the ship.  
  
"Eh? Father only booked us 2 rooms?" Neon said looking at the tickets  
  
"Mouu! I can't believe him!"  
  
"That's fine. Killua, Reorio and I will stay in 1 room while you and Kurapica stay in the other." Gon said  
  
"Ehhh? De- demo!?" Neon protested, blushing  
  
"It would be for the best, and for your safety as well, Neon-san" Killua added.  
  
" Ano..." "Hehehe. Unless you wanna be with me!" Reorio exclaimed with a large grin on his face  
  
"No thanks. I'll go with Kurapica" she said her brow raised  
  
"Its settled then" the blonde said as he went inside the room "(Kurapica, he didn't even say anything to defend himself, he's always in such a deep thought.)"  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
  
  
In Gon and the others room.  
  
"Ne, do you think, Kura and Neon would be fine in ONE room, TOGETHER!" Reorio exclaimed  
  
"Its much better than you staying with any of them in ONE room!" Killua said sarcastically  
  
"What do you mean by 'any of them' you brat?"  
  
"Don't act dumb! You've been flirting with Kurapica too. Even if you know that he's a guy!"  
  
"How'd you know!? I mean It isn't my fault that he looks like a woman  
  
"I think Kurapica can be trusted, I mean he's not the type of person that takes advantage of another" Gon interrupted  
  
"Yah! He's a decent type of person unlike others here!!!" Killua said raising his voice glancing at the enraged Reorio  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Kurapica and Neon's room ^_^  
  
  
  
Neon was unpacking her things when Kurapica took of his blue vest and the rest of his top  
  
"(Eek! The hell is he doing!? H-he's stripping right infront of me. I-is he planning to do something to me!" Neon thought, her face was now crimson as she was still staring at Kurapica.  
  
The blonde noticed Neon staring at him intensely "Nani!?" he said glancing at her bewildered face.  
  
"I thought you were better than this!" she suddenly exclaimed as she threw a pillow right in his face  
  
"What did you do that for!?" Kurapica said angrily staring at the girl  
  
"Urasanai! How dare you try to rape me!" Kurapica sweat dropped after hearing this, then he suddenly burst out in laughter. "(Kurapica, he's laughing. That's new!)" Neon thought her focus on blonde "Na-nani?"  
  
"Baka! What made you think I'd rape you! Let me just tell you this I'm not interested in women especially with kids!" he replied as he went inside the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
  
At that moment Neon felt like thousands knives stabbing her, she had no idea on why but it had something to do with what Kurapica said.  
  
When Kurapica got out of the shower he saw Neon lying on the sofa and sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful so calm so beautiful. Kurapica slightly blushed as he stared at the sleeping figure; he smiled as he took her in his arms, carrying her then he laid her in the bed and shifted the blanket on top of her. Kurapica brushed a few strands of hair away from Neon's delicate face then he moved closer to her and whispered softly "Oyasumi Neon." as he went to the sofa, shifted a blanket on top of himself and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~  
  
Neon woke up early the next morning, she found herself comfortably tucked in bed. Then her gaze fell on Kurapica who was still sleeping on the sofa, his blanket on the floor. Neon got out of bed and got the linen as she tried to place it back on Kurapica. "(He looks so innocent when he's sleeping.)" Neon thought, slightly blushing when Kurapica suddenly pulled her towards him (Kinda like the Miaka/Tamahome situation. Ehehe) Neon felt her heartbeat throb faster and faster as Kurapica's hand was on her waist and the other on her head. (Um, Kurapica should be sleeping) His grip was not as strong and she could pace away if she wanted too, but she didn't instead she buried her head on his chest and wished that this moment would last forever.  
  
  
  
"Neon-sama?" Kurapica said as he stared at the girl lying beside him.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he said sincerely not minding their 'bond' with each other (Okay so Kurapica hasn't taken his hands off Neon yet.)  
  
"I-Its nothing." She lied "Neon-sama please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Its just that father has never given me so much warmth before! I crave for his attention; I want him to be with me. He doesn't understand that I'm always alone, that I need him, badly" she wept as Kurapica tightened his grip on her  
  
"Neon- sama, why do you say you're alone? You have Gon, Killua, Reorio and me"  
  
"Kurapica, promise me that you'll always stay by me." Kurapica nodded  
  
"Daijobu! We're gonna find the red eyes of Kuruta together."  
  
  
  
Reorio suddenly burst in the room "Ohayo! Aaah!" He was cut short as he caught site of both Kurapica and Neon making out in the sofa (As he thought)  
  
"Waah! You 2 are still too young to- to have a re-relationship!" Kurapica got up, he's face was crimson and so was Neon's  
  
"Baka! We're not doing anything bad! You're so damn green!" He exclaimed, "Then can you explain why the two of you were in the sofa, caressing one another?!"  
  
"U- Urasanai! It has nothing to do on what you're thinking off!"  
  
"Really now!?" Reorio glared at Kurapica  
  
"Shit. Stop it already! For the last time we weren't doing anything bad!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! But I still have evidence!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Ano.I-I'll just take a shower." Neon interrupted rushing to the bathroom avoiding eye contact with any of them.  
  
"Anyways, this ship lands this afternoon, so you guys better start packing." Reorio said dropping the subject as Kurapica nodded.  
  
"Oi Kura! Are you giving Neon the red eyes of Kuruta? I mean you're after it too aren't you?"  
  
"I dunno yet. Demo I'm pretty sure that we're not the only ones in search of the red eyes."  
  
"What do you mean!? Are you telling me we'll have to fight for the eyes of Kuruta!?" Kurapica nodded  
  
"With who then!?"  
  
"Geneiryodan for example!" he said as he took out one of his contacts showing his scarlet eye  
  
"I'll finally have my revenge on my tribe." he said solemnly as the chains in his palm started to coil around his arm as if having life on its own.  
  
"Oi! Kura! Relax man!" Reorio said out in panic, trying to calm the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
So how was it? Gomen but I'm really not a professional writer yet so it's pretty bad. Demo, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review ^_^ [pic] 


	2. Feelings

Gomen! Gomen! I know the first chapter was kinda hard to read because of the separation of the sentences, demo I hope that you'll still read the following chapters and I promise that I'll edit the first one as soon as possible. Please review by the way. ^_^  
  
One more thing, this chapter is a bit perverted but there are no lemons, I assure you!  
  
  
  
EYES OF HAPPINESS  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings  
  
The ship docked late afternoon that day  
  
"Neon-sama shall we go?" Kurapica said carrying both his and Neon's luggage.  
  
"Hai" the girl replied as she followed him out the room. On their way out Gon, Killua and Reorio were waiting. Reorio who was still giving Kurapica his evil glare marched down towards them.  
  
"Oi, Kura! I thought nothing happened between the two of you" he whispered in his ear as he eyed especially on Neon, who had her grip on Kurapica's blue vest. Kurapica blushed as he himself noticed  
  
"Baka saru!" he exclaimed throwing the bags that he was carrying all on Reorio  
  
"Yaaah!" the man exclaimed slipping on the stair case falling all the way down.  
  
"Hmph! Serves you right, you moron!" Kurapica shouted as a malicious smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Gon waved at the two while Killua made a peace sign meaning "great-move-you- busted-his-butt-good!" Kurapica smiled and Neon waved her hand back at them in gesture  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they arrived in dry land, Neon stretched her arms and inhaled the fresh air.  
  
"Kurapica, what place is this?" she asked, looking at the passive scenery around her.  
  
"This is the town of Arni, it is known for its greenery and beautiful structures."  
  
"Honto ni? There must be a lot to buy around here! Ne, Kurapica why don't you come with me!" she said excitedly grabbing, the blondes arm and dragging him around.  
  
"Ma-matte, Ne-Neon- sama!" Kurapica protested as a blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Gon, Killua and Reorio sweat dropped but then laughed at the girl's energetic personality and at the poor Kurapica who was being dragged by a bratty girl.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
In Kurapica's situation  
  
  
  
"Sugoiii! There's so much to choose from! Ne, Kurapica what do you think!?"  
  
"Mouu! Don't you think that's enough already, Neon-sama?"  
  
"Demo, its not always that I encounter these kind of items!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one having a hard time carrying all of them!" Kurapica exclaimed glaring at the mountainous plastic bags he was carrying. He sweat dropped "(This is first and last time I'll accompany her in shopping)" he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Kurapica? Are you tired? Do you wanna rest somewhere?" Neon said noticing the boy who was barely able to stand up.  
  
"Hai!" was all his answer as she smiled and they went to a large deluxe hotel, she booked in 1 big room. Kurapica dropped the bags on the floor and crawled onto one of the beds while Neon sorted out the bags.  
  
Moment's later Kurapica's phone rang "Hullo!"  
  
"Kurapica where are you guys?" It was Gon.  
  
"Gon! We're here in the Tourist's inn, room 309 of the 10th floor!"  
  
"(They're what!)" Reorio's voice was heard on the other line shouting "Oi! Kura! Don't tell me you're doing tha-that thing with her again!" Reorio shouted over the receiver  
  
"(Give me the phone!) Gon exclaimed.  
  
Kurapica sweat dropped "Ano, just meet us here okay? AND I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD! Ja'ne!" he exclaimed ending the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Kurapica, would you want me to buy some drinks in the lobby?" Neon asked, Kurapica being too tired to move agreed as Neon went out the room. She used the elevator to go to the lobby, there 2 men and 2 women joined her. A man seeming to be so familiar glanced at her as if he'd known her from before. Right beside him was a girl who had ebony hair and glasses, wearing a black turtle necked shirt and the other was a blue haired lass, who seemed more mature than the other. The other was a tall man, who looked absolutely creepy, orange haired and somewhat looked like a jester especially with the several cards on his palm which he kept on shuffling with one hand to another. He too stared at Neon but Neon tried not to have eye contact with him or any of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The elevator seemed to be moving slower by the minute and it seemed to have been hours that she'd been with those strange people. The man with the black coat glanced at the woman with blue hair as she nodded and grinned. This made Neon more nervous but finally the elevator stopped on the third floor and the group of people went out as 2 other men joined them from that floor.  
  
The orange haired man walked slowly out the elevator but then he stopped then glanced back at the girl and grinned, "(Kurapica's girl, I presume!)" he murmured softly enough for only her to hear "Hisoka!" the blue haired girl called out! "Coming, my dear!" he replied as he stepped out. The last thing Neon heard was the cursing of the blue haired lass as the door closed.  
  
  
  
Neon took a deep breath as she was finally alone. "Who were those people!? And ho-how does that freak know Kurapica?" she exclaimed as the elevator finally reached the lobby. She saw a food stand and bought cans of different refreshments.  
  
  
  
"Neon-san!" A voice called from behind. She turned back to spot Gon and the others walking towards her.  
  
"Eh? Where's Kurapica?" Killua asked, "I can't believe he actually let you go alone. It's not like him." He added.  
  
Neon nodded "I kinda worn Kurapica off, so he's resting upstairs" she said. Reorio freaked out but didn't say anything. (Obviously he was thinking of something perverted, something VERY Perverted. And you guys probably know what it is!)  
  
  
  
Gon, Killua and Reorio were on their way to the elevator but Neon stopped them "Ano, can we use the stairs instead!" she said timidly  
  
"Naze? Is there something wrong with the elevator?" Killua asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing really. Demo Onegai!" she begged.  
  
"I guess it'll be fine, I mean what harm would it bring if we used the stairs!" Gon said  
  
"Are you nuts!? We're talking about the tenth floor here!?" Reorio protested,  
  
"I don't mind! It'll be a nice exercise as well" Killua said  
  
"Shit! Fine you guys take the stairs, I'll take the elevator!" he exclaimed as he marched away angrily.  
  
"Gomen ne! It's my fault that he got mad!"  
  
"Don't bother about it, that guy has an attitude problem" Killua said as Gon nodded  
  
"Let's go! Kurapica must be worried sick about you!" he added as they went to the 10th floor my foot.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Reorio  
  
  
  
"(Shit that girl. She always gets what she wants. Anyways I'm sure I'll get ahead of them! Hehehe. Maybe I can seduce Kurapica) (-_- hentai. All you kids out there, never, and I mean never imitate his example.) But all of the sudden the elevator stopped and the lights went out. "Na-nani!?" Reorio exclaimed "Attention, all people in the elevator, it seems we're having a little trouble in the electronics so, the elevator will remain halted for the time being. I repeat." the speaker announced "Na-Nani!? Dammit allllllll!!!!!!" Reorio cursed out loudly as he started pounding the door and walls. (I'm so bad! Sorry for all the Reorio fans out there!)  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
Back to Neon and the others  
  
  
  
"huff, huff, huff W-we finally made it" Neon said.  
  
Both Gon and Killua nodded "Sugoiiii! You guys didn't even sweat after climbing ten floors." She added  
  
"Hn, This is nothing compared to the stairs in my house" Killua exclaimed  
  
"Hai! Besides I wouldn't have passed the hunter exam if I can't even climb this far." Gon added as they continued to walk.  
  
When they reached the designated room, Neon opened it with a spare key. "I'm back!" she exclaimed but there was no reply. There on the bed laid the sleeping figure of Kurapica. "He must have been very tired" Gon said staring at the blonde as a glint appeared in Killua's eye and a pair of cats ears appeared on his head.  
  
"Neon-san!" he called out.  
  
" Nani Killua?" blah, blah, blah  
  
"NANI!!? YADA! I'M NOT DOING IT!!!"  
  
"Onegai, Neon-san" Gon and Killua begged with puppy dog-ears.  
  
"All you have to do is wear a sexy night gown" Killua said  
  
"Put your hair down" Gon continued  
  
"then lie on top of Kurapica and pretend to kiss him!" Killua finished.  
  
"Yada! Yada! Yada! I don't want to be, to be raping him!"  
  
"You're not for crying out loud! We just want to see Kurapica's reaction towards girls!" Killua replied as Gon nodded handing Neon a pink, silk nightgown.  
  
Neon was still not sure but Killua exclaimed " Mouu! Forget it Gon! Neon- san's to scared!" Neon fumed  
  
"Yada! I'm not scared!"  
  
"Then you're doing it!?" Killua asked  
  
"Yada! It's way to risky!  
  
"So you are scared!"  
  
"Yada! Yada! Fine I'm doing it!" she said, blushing both in embarrassment and in anger.  
  
  
  
Neon did what the 2 told her. She wore the silky pink nightgown and untied her hair, revealing her long and glossy pink hair. Both Gon and Killua awed in how she looked and malicious grins appeared in their faces as they hid in the closet, which was a bit open for them to see.  
  
  
  
Neon had second thoughts but she can't back out now. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she slowly approached the male. She climbed in bed where Kurapica was and locked her legs onto his. She was now very red "(Yada! What am I doing!? I shouldn't be harassing him! Demo, I need prove to those kids that I'm not scared and that I'm mature enough!). Next she slowly leaned towards him, her chest was touching his torso and her hair on his face then she whispered in his ear in her most seductive tone "Kura-pica!" Kurapica slightly opened his eyes but as he saw the lass who was on top of him, he almost jumped out of bed. (But of course he didn't cause Neon might fall ^_^)  
  
"Ne-Neon-sama! " he said blushing hard.  
  
  
  
"(Gon, remember your cue!)" Killua said as Gon nodded preparing a camera to take the thrill into picture. But their mistake was that they moved a lot, that the closet door kept on moving so Kurapica noticed them with the side of his eye.  
  
  
  
"(Hn, I'm not as naïve to fall for such pranks)" Kurapica thought  
  
  
  
Kurapica grinned as one of the chains in his palm slid down the floor like a snake. Of course Neon didn't notice since she didn't even know about Kurapica's abilities. When Gon was ready to take the picture the chain suddenly rose from the ground taking them by surprise.  
  
"Yaaah!" both of them shouted making so much movement inside the closet. Neon tried to see what was happening but Kurapica took this chance and pulled the girl forcefully making her fall back towards him. Kurapica smiled and kissed the girl on the lips, so soft and yet so warm.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ne, so how was it? It was kind of perverted but like I said I didn't put lemons. ^_^ Hope you guys liked it, Please review! And if you guys want you can give me suggestions or ideas for the following chapters. I'll really appreciate it! Sankyuu! 


	3. Nightmare

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciated it. And I'm really glad you guys liked it. Well.here's the next chapter, hope you people will like it too! ^_^  
  
EYES OF HAPPINESS  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmare  
  
  
  
After their lips parted Neon quickly paced away from the blonde. She felt both confused and surprised. She never imagined that it would be HIM to actually kiss her. To mention he did it on the lips. The question was did he really mean it? Or was he plainly toying on her feelings?  
  
  
  
Kurapica got out of bed and approached the closet. He opened it forcefully as he glared at Gon and Killua who were now on top of each other.  
  
"Yo! Kurapica!" Gon said as Killua faked out a smile which meant guess- you're-not-letting-us-of-the-hook-this-time. Kurapica crossed his arms and raised a brow. His words were written allover his face. You-guys-are-in-so- much-trouble. The two flinched as a glint appeared on his eye and a large malicious grin carved around his face.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
In Reorio's situation  
  
  
  
"Shit. I've been stuck in this-this stupid no good for nothing-mechanical box thingamajig for hours now!" Reorio cursed his lungs out. "Man! When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill the son of the bitch who operates this damn contraption!" he exclaimed as he looked up and by chance spotted an escape hatch on the top of the elevator. "hehehe. Well looky what we have here!" he smirked. Reorio being impatient and all dared to climb and escape through the hatch and as soon as he did he closed the flap not intentionally locking it from the inside.  
  
  
  
"Hehehe. I'm sooo smart!" Reorio praised himself as he started posing then and there. Then after a while he felt something moving "Eh? An earthquake?" he thought as he felt it once again "Wait a minute I'm on top of an elevator so it's impossible for it to be an earthquake."  
  
"Attention everyone! We have finally fixed the elevator so you are now free to use it again; I repeat." the speaker informed.  
  
"Oh Shiiit!" Reorio cursed as he heard the announcement and tried to open the hatch but it was locked.  
  
  
  
The elevator started to move again and Reorio was in deep panic now. Not long after the elevator ascended then it descended again after reaching the top floor, this went on for some time making him really dizzy and REAL sick. (Ehehe. I'm really torturing him!)  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
Back with Kurapica and the others  
  
  
  
"Waah! Kurapica! You're so mean! Untie us now!" Gon exclaimed,  
  
"Shit you! I'll make Reorio kiss you if you don't untie us right now!" Killua added sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph. Lets see you try!" Kurapica replied as he relaxed himself on the couch, glancing at both Gon and Killua who were tied by plain ropes as they hanged on the ceiling, upside down.  
  
"Mouu! Kurapica!" Gon begged with puppy dog-ears. Kurapica grinned  
  
"Fine I'll let the two of you loose in one condition, you'll have to do whatever I say in one whole week!"  
  
"Yada! In you're dreams!" Killua exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.  
  
  
  
Kurapica smirked saying Oh-well-that's-too-bad!  
  
  
  
Not long after the 2 managed to get out from their captive by swinging themselves over and over and soon enough the rope that supported them broke. They had a pretty rough landing though since they fell head first on the ground.  
  
"Iee! My head hurts!" Gon complained,  
  
"At least we don't have to be Kurapica's slaves!" Killua replied rubbing his head as the blonde chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Kurapica, where's Neon-san?" Gon asked, changing the subject  
  
"Eh? She's changing" he replied  
  
"Ne, Kurapica, do you like Neon-san" the boy added innocently as Killua stared at him intriguingly.  
  
"I dunno." The blonde answered dully.  
  
"Mouu! What kind of a stupid answer is that!?" Killua exclaimed.  
  
"Fine maybe I do but as younger sister and nothing more" Gon and Killua frowned at his answer. They knew so well that Neon cared for him so much more than just a brother but did he? Or did he just treat her as a younger sibling just as he said?  
  
  
  
"(He's too slow when it comes to girls.)" Killua thought  
  
  
  
Moments later Neon came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas; she left her hair untied, as she was about to sleep anyways. Her glance fell on Kurapica who was sitting on the couch. She approached him and bowed her head infront of him catching his attention  
  
"Gomenasai!" she exclaimed, turning very red in color. Kurapica smiled at her  
  
"Daijobu, Neon-sama! Ehehe It was also my fault for actually taking the advantage on 'doing it'" he said turning red.  
  
  
  
There was a weak knock on the door. Kurapica got up and opened it and to his surprise or more or less everyone's, it was Reorio who well, looked so harassed and wan. He had deep eye bags and his eyes were completely bloated.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Kurapica questioned  
  
"Kura-chan!" Reorio said  
  
"Ahh!" Kurapica exclaimed as the older man fainted on him. His arms were around his neck and his head in his chest.  
  
"To bad you aren't a woman, it would be much better. Hehehe" Reorio smirked, burrowing at the boy's chest. Kurapica was crimson in fury  
  
"BAKA HENTAI SAAARU!!!" he exclaimed punching Reorio real hard sending him far, far away.  
  
  
  
Kurapica's mood completely changed and went straight to his bed without saying a word.  
  
"Kurapica's scary when mad!" Neon said,  
  
"He's a lot scarier than that believe me!" Killua added drinking a can of soda.  
  
"Ne, Killua, are we still gonna wait for Reorio to come back?"  
  
"Nah! That fool can manage himself! Neon-san you should get some shuteye yourself!" Killua suggested. As the 3 of them did just that.  
  
  
  
Midnight came and everyone was fast asleep but Kurapica kept on turning and twitching and he started to sweat all over.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Kurapica's dream  
  
In what seemed to be a place, where there are lot of trees and an old edifice was built A man with long ebony hair and crimson eyes stood in the dark as black wings appeared on his back. Chains surrounded him, coiling around his body, moving as if having lives on its own. He carried a blood red sword and lastly, there lying on the earth where he stood were lifeless creatures all blemished with blood. One was but familiar; a certain pink haired female.  
  
  
  
.Neon Nostrad  
  
  
  
Kurapica jolted from bed sweating all over. He felt relieved as he spotted the girl still safe and sound sleeping on the opposite bed. "Neon-! Who was the man?" Kurapica whispered as those crimson eyes kept on rewinding itself in his mind. Those eyes were just like his clans, were just like his.  
  
  
  
Kurapica was not able to sleep well the rest of the night as his dream retained and kept on coming back in his mind  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
Sorry! But this chapter is a bit crappy! But I still hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'll appreciate Comments, suggestions and even flames. You can also give ideas so I can make this fic a little better. Sankyuu! ^_^ 


	4. Youkai

Sorry it took me quiet a while to post this chapter. Anyway I dedicate this to Silver Nightingale and Princess Florea, who always reviews my fic and also to the others who have read and reviewed it. Sankyuu and I do hope you'll still keep reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
In this chapter and the following chapters, I'll be adding my own characters, but only a few. Hope you'll continue reading and hope you guys would review!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Youkai  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Kurapica got out of bed. His companions were still all drowsing so he didn't bother on waking them. Some time later his phone rang, he quickly answered it as he went to the balcony to avoid much noise.  
  
"Hullo!"  
  
"It's been a while Kura-pi-ca!" the man on the receiver said in a rather seductive, humming tone.  
  
"HISOKA!? What do you want?!" Kurapica said coldly  
  
"Ts, Ts, Ts. Is that how you talk to an old acquaintance?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Hisoka and tell me what you want!?"  
  
"uh, uh, uh. Meet me at the old warehouse at around-"  
  
"I'll meet you now! And you better not try anything funny!" Kurapica cut him off.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say my scarlet eyed youkai!" Hisoka said seductively as he hanged up.  
  
"Shit that bastard!" Kurapica cursed as he went back inside the room. He changed into his regular blue outfit and left a note in his well fixed bed and left quietly.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
When Kurapica reached the old warehouse  
  
  
  
"Now tell me, what is there to discuss?" the blonde said seriously as his eyes fell on the man in the corner of the room, building a tower of cards.  
  
"Hmm.what's the hurry?" Hisoka said without looking at him. Kurapica wasn't at all patient with Hisoka so he turned back and started walking away when the jester's rigid voice exclaimed  
  
"You're after the red eyes of Kuruta aren't you not?" this one sentence caught Kurapica's full attention and he turned back to the man  
  
"What do you know!? Where is it!?" Kurapica exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Hisoka laughed as he set he eyes on the blondes "I knew you'd be interested demo, why do you think I'd tell you where it is?" he said laughing again.  
  
"Shit you! What do you want me to do to make you talk?!" Hisoka grinned and his eyes glimmered.  
  
"You'll do anything?"  
  
".Fine!" Kurapica finally said but what he doesn't know was that he made a deal with a devil.  
  
  
  
"I want you to kill her, with your very own hands of course" he said in almost a whisper  
  
"The hell are you talking about!?" Kurapica exclaimed glowering at him.  
  
"You're too slow boy! Kill the girl by the name of Neon!"  
  
"Na-Nani!? What makes you think I'll do that, necromancer!?"  
  
"Hmm.you should even thank me, let me just tell you that that girl's blood will smear in your very own hands anyways, weather you like it or not. It's your destiny and its instinct that will possess you to do it" he said,  
  
"Shut up!" Kurapica exclaimed, as it was pretty obvious that the redness of his eyes started to give in. "I'll protect Neon from you AND Geneiryodan!" Kurapica exclaimed marching away.  
  
Hisoka laughed maliciously "But can you protect her from your own clutches, youkai!" Hisoka said driving his fingers on his hair.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
As Kurapica was out of the ware house, the jester's words started to haunt him "What does he mean?! I'll never hurt Neon! Never!" he murmured to himself as he walked but was abruptly disturbed by the beep on his phone.  
  
  
  
There was a message received and as Kurapica stared at it he felt that something bad would happen, maybe not now but sooner or later. The message read:  
  
  
  
Still can't accept the fact, youkai?  
  
Here's a little clue to heat things up, the red  
  
Eyes can be found in a certain forest, but beware it  
  
Chooses its master, so if you cant control it then...  
  
  
  
Well, till then stay alive. The truth awaits you!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What nonsense! Youkai? Why does he keep calling me that?" Kurapica thought saving the message and going back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
When Kurapica arrived back in the apartment  
  
  
  
"Kurapica!" Neon exclaimed as the blonde entered the room. Kurapica stared blankly at the girl as if wanting to say something but didn't come out.  
  
"Nani?" she said "Eh? Go-Gomen! Its nothing!" He lied but in truth Hisoka's words disturbed him.  
  
"Kurapica! Mouu, where have you been!? We were so worried!" Gon exclaimed as Kurapica smiled at him  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
"Where'd you go anyways?" Killua asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ano, I just visited an old acquaintance"  
  
"Hm, I thought you didn't know anybody around here?" Killua added  
  
  
  
"Lets not talk about this" Kurapica said not wanting to reveal that he had been collaborating with their rival and enemy, Hisoka.  
  
"The 3 of you should start packing, we'll be leaving today to search for the red eyes of Kuruta! By the way where is that horny bastard?!" he added  
  
"Reorio? He's in the shower, but now that you mentioned it has been hours since he went in!" Gon replied, wondering,  
  
"Maybe the fool drowned" Killua exclaimed sarcastically  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Reorio came out of the bathroom, catching everyone's attention causing each of them to turn crimson from both embarrassment and shame  
  
"Yaaah!" Neon screamed covering her eyes with her hands  
  
"BAKA! What the hell are you thinking walking li-like that!" Kurapica exclaimed  
  
"Mouu! What's wrong on walking naked!?"  
  
"Cause its indecent and you might have forgotten we have with us the opposite sex along with us!" Killua said  
  
"Mouu! Reorio has no shame at all!" Gon added,  
  
"Shit! For crying out loud go get changed!" Kurapica said furiously.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Fine. But you'll regret not seeing my beautiful body!" Reorio smirked as he went back to the stall to change.  
  
An icy breeze suddenly passed everyone setting a cold chill in their spines. "Brr, that guy's shameless!" Killua said as the 3 agreed.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
After what seemed to be hours of waiting Reorio finally came out fully dressed. Kurapica gave him an evil glare on their way out and he kept distance from him. "Eh?" Reorio wondered. The blonde went out the room, followed by Neon, Killua and Gon and soon, Reorio.  
  
"So shall we go!?" Kurapica asked but Reorio shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"I'm not going till I meet the stupid son of the bitch in charge of this crummy place!?"  
  
"We don't have time for that you amoeba brained-" Killua exclaimed but was cut off "  
  
"Shut up brat! Besides this'll take only a while, I'll just clobber that guy and teach him a lesson or two!"  
  
"Ieeee!" Gon said slapping his forehead with his palm.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
As they arrived in the lobby, Kurapica and the others took their seat while Reorio approached the administrator.  
  
"Oi! Where is the manager of this crappy place!?" Reorio said rudely  
  
"Do you have an appointment, sir?" the man asked,  
  
"See here baldie! If you don't call the manager right now, I'll make you regret the fact that you were even born!" he exclaimed pointing at the shiny head of the man. (Imagine the bald ninja guy from the first season, he kinda looks like him)  
  
  
  
"Ve-very well sir, please wait here!" the man said, terrified. Reorio took his place in the futon where Kurapica and the others were comfortably sitting.  
  
"Hmph! Baka Saru!" Kurapica murmured as he started to read a book, not paying too much attention to his companions.  
  
"I pity that poor man, he seemed to be terrified!" Neon said, as both Gon and Killua nodded  
  
"Who wouldn't, after staring at this stupid, horny no good-for-nothing money!" Killua added  
  
"What did you say, twerp!?" Reorio exclaimed, fuming.  
  
  
  
After several minutes an elegant woman came, she had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She walked towards the place where Kurapica and the rest were.  
  
"Ohayo!" she greeted. Reorio being attached to women started to drool as he stared at her from head to toe.  
  
"Ohayo, ano, can I do anything for you?" Kurapica gestured back.  
  
"Eh? You got it all wrong, my subordinate told me that there was a compliant about our service so I came to check out on it." She said politely as she pointed on the man from earlier.  
  
  
  
Reorio's jaw dropped "Ano, so you're the manager?" Kurapica asked closing the book in his hand.  
  
"Hai! Saomi Kanzaki, 17 year old." She introduced  
  
"Aren't you to young to be running such a big business?" Gon asked innocently  
  
"Actually I'm only taking over for my dad who's away for the moment." She said, glancing at only Kurapica. Neon noticed their eye contact with each other and that made her fume or shall I say jealous.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Reorio! Here's your chance, you wanted to talk to the manager didn't you?" Kurapica said  
  
"Ha-Hai!" Reorio exclaimed as he stood up, facing the woman and staring at her emerald like eyes. But instead of doing the violent stuff he kept on mentioning earlier he suddenly grasped her hand and said all lovingly "Would you go on a date with me Saomi-chan?" making Gon and the others sweat drop.  
  
"Man! Here he goes again, trying to hit on a pretty lady?" Killua said  
  
"Mouu! I thought he was being serious!" Gon added,  
  
"He's such a flirt" Neon smirked, blushing.  
  
  
  
Saomi pulled her hand away from Reorio's "Ehehe. Gomen demo I only date guys who are about my age!" she said. Reorio was shattered while Kurapica and the others couldn't help to crouch, holding their bellies and forcing themselves not to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha! Reorio hasn't even courted her and he's already been dumped! Hahaha!" Killua teased.  
  
"Demo, Reorio is TOO old for her!" Gon replied, rubbing it in.  
  
"That's what a flirt like you deserves!" Kurapica added as Neon started giggling even more.  
  
  
  
"Mouu! You guys are sooo mean!" Reorio said,  
  
"Well, anyways, I'm really sorry for wasting your time Kanzaki-kun!" Kurapica said, smiling  
  
"Eh? Leaving so soon?" "Hai! We still have some business to attend to." Kurapica explained,  
  
"I see" Saomi said frowning  
  
"ja'ne, Kanzaki-kun" Kurapica gestured as he turned his back and walked away, followed by Gon and the others.  
  
"Matte!" Saomi shouted.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ano, please let me come with you?" "Ehhh!!!???" were both Neon's and Reorio's reactions.  
  
  
  
"Demo, Kanzaki-kun, where we're going is kinda dangerous, and I assure you that it is no game!" Kurapica tried to convince her.  
  
"Onegai, Kurapica!" she begged  
  
"Oi! You can't go, number one; you're a complete stranger. Number 2, no one will handle this place and lastly it's to dangerous!" Reorio exclaimed,  
  
"I'm not a stranger! I already introduced myself to you guys, or is it plainly because I dumped you that's why you consider me as one. Number 2 my subordinates can handle everything while I'm gone and lastly."  
  
she explained as Reorio fumed. "Lastly, do you even know where you can find the red eyes of Kuruta?" She added seriously.  
  
  
  
Everyone glared at girl as if she had said something not to be. "How did you know that we were searching for the eyes!?" Killua exclaimed  
  
"Telepathy"  
  
"Eh? Telepathy?" Gon asked as Saomi nodded  
  
"Reading other people minds."  
  
"Ne, do you know something about it?" Kurapica said calmly yet coldly.  
  
"Of course I do, Kurapica"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
  
Finally done with this one! So what did you guys think? For those who doesn't know, the term youkai means demon. So will Kurapica turn to a demon? Will he kill Neon? What relation does he have with Saomi? Please read the following chapters (that I will soon update) to find out! And I hope that you guys liked this one! Please review! 


	5. Separating Ways

Ehehe, well I admit that I'm pretty bad in grammar and separating stuff but I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story! And thanks so much for the tips and suggestions, it would really help me develop. I'll try my best to improve this chapter but don't expect too much, I am after all just a beginner ^_^  
  
  
  
So here's the next chapter, hope you guys will like it. Please review!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Separating Ways  
  
  
  
"The red eyes of Kuruta can be found in an old temple which is located in the Forest of lost souls. The problem is that the forest is well, what'd we say cursed. " Saomi explained.  
  
"Cursed?"  
  
"Hai! They say it is infested with demons and lost souls and according to the legends, Kuruta's chieftain was even assassinated in that same area and those eyes that you're searching for were his."  
  
"..." Kurapica was silent but it was obvious that he was troubled.  
  
"Kurapica, Daijobu?" Neon asked worriedly "Eh? Ha-Hai!" Kurapica fibbed  
  
  
  
"Saomi-san! Do you know where the forest is?" Gon asked.  
  
She nodded "Of course I do. I wouldn't be telling you all these information if I didn't." she added maliciously.  
  
"So does that mean you're coming with us, brat!?" Reorio exclaimed, "I'm not a brat you jerk!" she replied "Whatever!" he smirked.  
  
"Anyways we should spend some time to buy all the things that we need, once we enter the forest, there'll be no turning back!" Saomi suggested as both Gon and Killua went to the counter to purchase some medicine, food etc.  
  
"Ano, I'll just go change" Saomi said as she walked in Kurapica's direction. As she passed the blonde, she whispered softly, enough for only him to hear "Ne, take this time to rest your mind, please try to relax a little more"  
  
Kurapica was taken a back at the girl's words. Did she just read his mind?  
  
Neon noticed the communication between the 2. Her hands were clenched and it was apparent that she was irked with Saomi, maybe for actually being too close and casual towards HIM.  
  
  
  
Several minutes later Gon and Killua had prepared all that they needed. Saomi on the other hand, came down wearing black cycling shorts and a white sleeveless turtleneck. And on her arm was a tattoo of a blood red rose. But besides that she looked absolutely gorgeous which made Reorio drool all over.  
  
"Sugoii! Saomi-san where did you get such a cool tattoo!" Gon asked  
  
"Kawaii! Karuto will want something like this!" Killua added as Gon blushed on hearing the girl's name.  
  
"Arigato! I'll take you to that store one day!" Saomi smiled  
  
"Honto ni? Yay!" Gon exclaimed, happily  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
"Ne, Kurapica shall we go?" Saomi said clinging playfully unto the blonde's arm. "Ha-Hai!" he said blushing.  
  
"Mouu! Kurapica you're starting act like Reorio! You're such a damn flirt!" Neon blurted out.  
  
Kurapica blushed even more but was completely speechless. "Neon-san, are you jealous?" Saomi asked.  
  
Neon blushed furiously "Yada! Yada! Yada! Why would I?" she objected.  
  
"Ehh!? So the brat has something towards Kura!" Reorio teased.  
  
"It was pretty obvious to begin with!" Killua added as Gon agreed with him.  
  
"Mouu! Stop it already! I do not have a crush on him!" she exclaimed (^_^)  
  
"Ya right, you brat!" Reorio exclaimed  
  
Saomi glared at her maliciously and grinned "Ne, so you don't mind me doing this?" she replied as she kissed Kurapica directly on the lips. Reorio, Gon, Killua and Neon were all in shock while Kurapica was ... well for once acted totally dumb and actually allowed himself to be taken over.  
  
As their lips parted, Kurapica first noticed Neon's dumbstruck reaction.  
  
"Shit you! You always get the good ones!" Reorio exclaimed as Neon suddenly fumed and smacked Reorio then marched angrily out the hotel.  
  
"Matte! Neon-sama!" Kurapica exclaimed as Saomi smiled victorious behind his back.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Kurapica ran after Neon leaving Saomi and the others behind.  
  
"Mouu! Leave me alone!" Neon exclaimed  
  
"No!" Kurapica replied plainly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"What kind of a crazy answer is that!?"  
  
"Neon! Stop being a stubborn brat! Can't you see that you're already being a burden to us!" Kurapica exclaimed grabbing Neon by the arm and pulling her forcefully towards him.  
  
"Mouu! What do you know!? You don't know how I feel! For all that maters why would you even care!? I thought you were different from the others but you're all the same! You're just like him, like my father!" she exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Kurapica was silent, he felt shattered and guilty. Was he the reason of Neon's tears? What can he do?  
  
Kurapica let go of her hand "Neon-sama..." he whispered but the girl refused to listen and ran away, still sobbing. Kurapica on the other hand lost courage to follow her, and instead he just let her go "Gomenasai!" he whispered as he stared at the fading form of the girl.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
In Neon's situation  
  
  
  
"Baka Kurapica! How can he say those things! I bet he's dancing in joy since he finally got rid of me!" Neon murmured as she walked along, not minding anyone "Who cares about him!?" she whispered in a monotonous tone as tear rolled down to her cheeks once again.  
  
As Neon was walking she didn't notice the man infront of her and accidentally bumped into him. She fell in her back while the man remained standing.  
  
"Go-gomenasai! I wasn't looking!" Neon apologized. The stranger smiled at her and even offered her a hand  
  
"It was nothing Neon-san!" he replied as Neon stared at him blankly  
  
"You know who I am?" she asked as the man nodded "Hai. Don't you remember, It's me Kuroro!" he replied casually as Neon tried to recall.  
  
"Ah! You're that guy that I went out with, and if I remember correctly you even had you fortune told."  
  
Kuroro smiled "Hai! I'm glad you still remember me. It was thanks to your fortune telling that I escaped from death." "I see." Neon replied showing no interest at all.  
  
"Neon-san Daijobu? You seem to be depressed." "Eh? I-its nothing! Ano, what were you saying again?" she replied trying to lessen suspicion  
  
"Neon-san please tell me what's wrong?" Kuroro asked worriedly. His tenderness and compassion reminded Neon of a certain blonde that she loves so much but sees her a friend...as a sister.  
  
Neon wasn't able to hold herself any longer as she embraced the man, burying her face in his torso as she cried and cried. "If only he'd understand how I feel! If only he'd know that I love him!" she murmured, " I love him so much...Kurapica" Neon sobbed as Kuroro grinned maliciously and took advantage "Neon-san, he will come for you, and I'm sure he'll even die for you!" he said spitefully.  
  
Neon's eyes widened as she pushed away from the man but as soon as she did he punched her in the abdomen. "Oyasumi hime-sama" he whispered solemnly as she collapsed in his arms  
  
"Kurapica..." were her last word before she became completely unconscious.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
In Kurapica's situation  
  
  
  
Kurapica went back to the hotel "Kurapica, where is Neon?" Gon asked  
  
"Gomen, but I lost trail of her." He lied as Saomi stared at him suspiciously but kept silent.  
  
"Well good riddance! That girl's been a pain in the ass!" Reorio exclaimed  
  
"Stop it!!" Kurapica exclaimed angrily "What wrong with him?" Reorio replied  
  
"So what do you plan to do!? Wait for her to come back on her own?" Killua added his arms crossed.  
  
"No! We continue our search for the red eyes"  
  
"Demo what about Neon?" Gon argued  
  
"She can handle herself." He replied plainly and coldly.  
  
"Then shall we go?" Saomi asked as she headed towards the entrance. Kurapica nodded and followed the girl not waiting for any more complains or questions.  
  
Reorio followed and so did Gon and Killua but they knew something heavy was bothering Kurapica.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
They reached the forest entrance in the evening. "We're finally here. Ne, are you sure you want to proceed?" Saomi asked but the blonde didn't answer and continued on.  
  
"Kurapica is in a very bad mood, I wonder what happened?" Gon asked  
  
"He's just worried about a certain someone" Saomi said, smiling  
  
"Eh? Who?" Killua asked, "A certain someone that he let go yet cannot forget!" she replied as she walked towards the woods.  
  
Gon, Killua and Reorio looked at each other in confusion but followed Saomi and Kurapica soon after.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
They walked through the grassy grounds for hours that they didn't even notice that it was already dusk.  
  
"Ne, it would be best to settle here for the night" Saomi suggested  
  
"I refuse too! Don't you know that there are wild animals around here? They might attack when we're asleep or something!" Reorio exclaimed  
  
Saomi rolled her eyes "You're scared aren't you?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm worried about your sake!" he replied placing his arm in her shoulder  
  
"Shit! How dare you touch me!" she exclaimed slapping him  
  
"Demo, Saomi-san is right. It's getting pretty dark and it would be dangerous if we go any further." Gon said looking at the murky atmosphere.  
  
"Oi! Kurapica are you even listening to a thing we say!?" Killua exclaimed angrily, noticing the blonde's blank reactions.  
  
"We'll stay here for the time being." Was all he said as he sat below a large tree.  
  
Killua smirked as he jumped on top of same tree and rested in one of the branches while Reorio, Gon and Saomi took out some sleeping bags."  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Midnight came and everyone was settled and fast asleep except for Kurapica. He stood up and quietly walked towards the clearing. He sat there as he stared at the full moon.  
  
"Neon..." he whispered.  
  
For some reason he missed her. He wanted her back. But can she ever even forgive him after all that he said? He was scared to admit to himself that he loves the girl...so much that it hurts...  
  
"Ne, are you still thinking about Neon-san?" Saomi's voice came from behind.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurapica asked  
  
Saomi sat next to him "You miss her don't you? Then why did you let her go?"  
  
"Hn, you read other people minds without permission!" he said calmly  
  
She smiled "Ne, do you love her? Did you feelings for me too?" she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
Kurapica glanced at her "Are you being sardonic? How can I possibly have feelings for you... my own sister?"  
  
Saomi giggled, "So you knew?"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Yaay! Done! Ehehe! Weird chapter! But I really hope you guys liked it. Well, I'm not sure about my next chapter yet but most definitely Kurapica will save Neon and Neon would finally know about the truth about Kurapica.  
  
Oh! Yah! Saomi's tattoo is not only for display! It has something to do with her powers later on. Hehehe. ^_^  
  
Ne, please review, since I would like to hear your comments about this. Flames and suggestion are welcomed as well and I also accept anonymous reviews. Sankyuu! 


	6. Scornful Past

Thanks for all your reviews! And I'm really so happy that you liked it. Ahem. This chapter is about Saomi's past but be warned there are some perverted stuff in this chapter. No lemons of course.  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Scornful Past  
  
  
  
"Baka! Of course I did!" Kurapica said  
  
"Ehhh? How come?" Saomi asked, frowning  
  
Kurapica smirked "You were just way too obvious!"  
  
"Mouu!"  
  
"You knew me all along, who I am, my mission and my precedent. You faked on having telepathy powers so you can be able to tag along, right?" Kurapica said evenly.  
  
"You're such a damn know it all!" she said  
  
Kurapica chuckled "Though I never imagined that there would be another survivor in that incident" he said staring at the moon, reflecting.  
  
Saomi frowned and hugged her knees "You WERE the only survivor" she replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Saomi-san...then you are?"  
  
The girl nodded "An undead? A wandering spirit? Well, I am"  
  
"How can that be?!" Kurapica exclaimed, staring at the girl with worried eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Saomi and Kurapica's past  
  
  
  
"Saomi, go! Go and run away! Far from this place!" the older woman exclaimed  
  
"Mama!" Saomi said as she held a young boy by the hand.  
  
"Saomi please look after Kurapica. The 2 of you are Kuruta's only hope. Please take care of yourselves!" the woman said as she ran towards the burning village.  
  
"Ne-chan, where is mama going?" Kurapica said, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Kurapica...stay here! And no matter what happens don't go back!"  
  
"Eh? Are you leaving me too ne-chan?" the boy said with tears in his eyes. "Yada! If you leave, I'll be all alone!" Kurapica exclaimed, crying as he held his sister's hand.  
  
"Kurapica...we can't leave mama behind!"  
  
"Demo!" Kurapica protested.  
  
"I promise I'll be back! So don't worry!"  
  
"Promise!?"  
  
"Promise!" Saomi replied as she ran toward the village leaving the boy alone.  
  
  
  
Saomi walked along as she saw her comrades, friends and families lying dead in the grounds.  
  
"Mama?" her voice echoed but there was no answer.  
  
After a while Saomi heard the screaming and moaning of a woman. She rushed to were the voice of agony was coming from and there, she witnessed the torturing and the killing of her very own mother.  
  
"Oka-san!!!!" she exclaimed as her mother took glimpse of her.  
  
"Saomi! Run!" she warned but she was stabbed from behind by a mysterious man wearing a ninja outfit and a black scarf around his mouth, covering his features. And he had the mark of the spider engraved in his knuckles. The woman fell to the floor as the blade was still streaked to her back as her blood flowed and stained the terrain.  
  
"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Saomi shouted rushing to her mother's body, as all she can hear were the laughter of the men surrounding her. "I'll never let you get away for what you did to my tribe!" she sobbed  
  
"Well, well, well. Seems there was a bare survivor!" a man said  
  
"She's kinda cute even though she's still a kid!" another retaliated  
  
"What do you say boss?!" the third asked the ninja, who seemed to be their leader  
  
The man approached Saomi and cupped her chin forcefully. "I'll take care of her! As for you guys prepare for our next destination!" he exclaimed grabbing the girl and dragging her to a tent.  
  
Once they were there the man stripped his clothes and took of the black scarf revealing his beautiful, youthful face. He had short brown hair, dazzling green eyes and a well-built body. He was very handsome yet he was an enemy.  
  
"What do you want from me, you bastard!?" Saomi exclaimed  
  
"Hn, so you CAN speak!" he replied plainly as he walked towards the girl. "By the way, the name's Seiki, Ryu Seiki" he added as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"To be honest, I don't like girls and I don't like killing either, but this is merely an order so don't take it personally" he then grabbed hold of Saomi's arm then grappled it firmly behind her back to keep her from squirming. "Let go of me!" she strived to pull back but was cut off as Seiki lowered his head then kissed the girl forcefully and harshly not allowing her to fight back. Saomi was completely at loss as Seiki pushed her to the ground, stripping her of her clothes until she was completely naked.  
  
"Gomenasai...Kurapica..." she whispered softly as tears rolled down from her emerald like eyes.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
"After he raped me, he threw me in the forest and let me die there. I wanted revenge so badly, that's why I can't die just yet! Onegai, Kurapica I need your help!" Saomi replied embracing the blonde as she soaked his clothes with her tears.  
  
"Saomi" he said hugging her back. "Daijobu, we'll find the red eyes and I promise I will kill that bastard that did to you!"  
  
Saomi smiled and buried her head in his chest. "Aishiteru, Kurapica" she whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Saomi found herself in Kurapica's arms. He was sleeping peacefully as his arms were circled around her body. "Sankyuu." She whispered as she stirred a bit waking the blonde.  
  
"Saomi-san" he said  
  
"Gomen, did I wake you?"  
  
He shook his head "It's fine, we should be getting back anyways. Gon and the others might be worrying about us and that horny idiot might think that I did something to you!" he replied, smiling.  
  
"Hai!" Saomi exclaimed standing up  
  
"Lets go Saomi-san!" Kurapica said  
  
"Oi! Matte! Aren't you supposed to call me ne-chan?" she said  
  
"Eh? Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm older than you!"  
  
"So?" he smirked  
  
"Mouu! Forget it! You're really such a stubborn brat!"  
  
"Hn, you're the brat!"  
  
"Whatever!" Saomi exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"See what I mean" Kurapica sweat dropped as he walked back towards the camp, followed by Saomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they came back Gon and the others were fully awake and as expected Reorio was eyeing Kurapica suspiciously.  
  
"Ohayo!" Kurapica greeted  
  
"Ne, Kurapica Daijobu? You were in such a bad mood yesterday" Gon asked  
  
"Eh! Ha-hai! Gomenasai!" he replied  
  
"Where did you guys go by the way?" Killua asked  
  
Reorio eyed them evilly "Oi you didn't have-"  
  
"Shut up saru! Whatever you're gonna say it didn't happened!" Kurapica cut him off.  
  
"We just explored the forest a bit" Saomi said, smiling  
  
"So shall we continue our search?" Gon exclaimed  
  
"Haiiiiii! Everyone replied as they packed everything and resumed their undertaking.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Let go of me!" Neon exclaimed as she tried to free herself from the tight threads that were binding her.  
  
"You're such a pesky girl. Whatever you do you can never escape." The blue haired girl said  
  
"That's what I like about you, Machi-san, Feisty as always." The red haired jester said playfully and seductively as he placed an arm on the girls shoulder.  
  
Machi blushed " Get away from me, you no good for nothing horny jerk!" she exclaimed slapping the man.  
  
"Hn, bunch of nosy fools" a ninja looking man exclaimed.  
  
Neon was speechless.  
  
"Daijobu Neon-san, your prince will soon arrive to save you" Kuroro exclaimed, grinning evilly.  
  
"Seiki..." he called out.  
  
"Nani?" the man replied  
  
"Kill the boy by the name of Kurapica!" Kuroro ordered as Neon's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Kurapica..." Neon whispered  
  
"Hn, is that all?" Seiki replied  
  
"Yes, for now!"  
  
"I see" he said as he magically disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Thank you so much, especially to Silver Nightingale, ShizukaNoHime, Rizzy and Kaitou-Marron for taking time to review my fic. Sankyuu! ^_^  
  
Well anyway...Ryu Seiki is my other made up character. Hehehe imagine him as well... a really cute ninja with a bit of an attitude. I dunno, maybe I might pair him up with Saomi, I mean he did have a relationship with her ahem if you know what I mean!" Anyways how was this chapter? Please review. 


	7. Passing by Destiny I

Sorry if I confused you guys in the previous chapters. And by the way like the other chapters this one includes swearing (a lot) especially by Kurapica and Neon-san. Gomen! Gomen! Anyways I didn't really give much effort to this chapter so don't expect to much but its almost the climax though.  
  
This chapter is well; again more on my original characters but the next chapter is about Neon and Kurapica, so keep on reading!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Passing by Destiny I  
  
  
  
"Leave Kurapica alone you bastard!" Neon exclaimed  
  
"Hmm, I thought you said that you hated him?" Kuroro replied not bothering to look at the girl as he was so engrossed with the book he was reading.  
  
"Shut up! And let me go!" Neon exclaimed putting on a tantrum.  
  
"Shit! Shut up, you damn kid!" The man with the long sword exclaimed  
  
"I'm not a kid! Y-you Battousai wanna be!" Neon said boldly as the red haired jester started to laugh.  
  
"What did you say you little-" he exclaimed drawing the blade and aiming it at the girl.  
  
"Leader! Can you just let me play with this girl's body?" a small boy said  
  
"I have plans for this girl and for the chain-killer as well, so don't lay a finger on her Feitan!" Kuroro informed.  
  
"Mouu! How dare you say such things?! You're still a child!" Neon exclaimed slightly blushing  
  
"Nani!? Who are you calling a child you freakish woman! And I don't mean--" Feitan exclaimed turning red, as Hisoka had already crouched in laughter. "Shut up, clown!  
  
Kuroro, looking annoyed then closed the book he was reading and stood up. "Hn, I'll take care of her myself" he said coldly as he took Neon by the arm and dragged her off.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
In Kurapica and the others situation  
  
Kurapica stopped dead and felt abnormally cold, it was different from the chill he gets when he's around Reorio but it was more of fear. Fear of might losing someone...he truly loves.  
  
"Kurapica, Daijobu?" Gon asked, noticing the blonde's blank reactions.  
  
"Neon-sama..." he blurted out all of a sudden as if he didn't hear a word Gon said.  
  
Everyone looked at him in both suspicion and concerned looks. (Especially Reorio)  
  
"Oi Kura! Stop it with your daydreaming!" Reorio exclaimed poking Kurapica in the forehead.  
  
"Eh? Nani?" the blonde replied, clueless.  
  
"Mouu! What is wrong with you!? First you agree to leave Neon then now you keep on calling her out of the blue!" Killua exclaimed as Kurapica reddened finally being aware of his certain misconception.  
  
"Ehehe. Kurapica just misses Neon-san!" Gon teased  
  
"I-I do not!" Kurapica dissented as he blushed furiously.  
  
Saomi giggled "Ne Kurapica we're almost there so the faster we can get out of this place the sooner you can see your beloved, Neon." Saomi said, lightheartedly  
  
"Mouu, you too!?"  
  
Reorio was glancing at Saomi then at Kurapica "Hm, Are you having a love affair here? Or are you just-" but Reorio was cut off  
  
"Urasanai! Saomi is my-" Kurapica tried to explain but was brought to a halt when he felt an ominous presence moving very fast as it headed I their direction.  
  
"Kurapica did you feel it too?" Gon asked, looking around as Saomi did the same.  
  
Kurapica nodded.  
  
"Eh? What are you guys talking about? Feel what?" Reorio asked  
  
"Whatever it is, it's moving very fast, " Killua added.  
  
  
  
Then out of the shadows behind the thick bushes and trees came a handsome brunette.  
  
"Kurapica I presume?" he asked coldly and seriously.  
  
Saomi clenched her fists as once again the memories of her past came back to her. "You are...Ryu Seiki" she exclaimed her hand now gripping tightly on her tattooed arm.  
  
"You know me woman?" the stranger asked solemnly.  
  
Kurapica turned back to Saomi with an apprehensive look as he realized that this man was his sister's murderer.  
  
  
  
"Hn, Kuroro was a weak fool for not being able to kill such a pathetic bunch!" Seiki smirked  
  
"What did you say?!" Reorio exclaimed in fury as he drew out his dagger while Killua at the same time was crackling his fingers as his razor sharp nails started to show up.  
  
  
  
"Nyaa!" Reorio exclaimed as he ran towards the man with his dagger beaming right at him. Seiki snickered as he avoided each and every of his attack without even lifting a finger. "Shit! Are you damn human!?" Reorio exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I am. You're just too slow" he replied as he nudged Reorio's attack then quickly paced to his side and taking the advantage to hack him in the back with the side of his hand then hit him in the stomach using his knee. Reorio coughed up blood as he landed in his knees holding his tummy and moaning in pain.  
  
Seiki plainly brushed his hair with the tip of his fingers as a way of enticing Kurapica and the others to fight.  
  
"Reorio!!!" Everyone exclaimed, immediately attending to him  
  
"Shit you!" Killua shouted out as he came after the man as Gon followed him.  
  
It was a battle of speed and agility. But unlike Reorio Gon and Killua were able to follow the moves of Seiki and keep up with him.  
  
"You, kids are a bit faster compared to that fulsome idiot" he mocked, blocking some of their attacks.  
  
"Hn, but its time I ended this!" he smirked as he punched Gon hard in the face sending him flying then he took Killua by the neck as he slowly tightened his grip, choking him that even the silver-haired assassin can't comprehend.  
  
It was an easily won battle for him.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden chains with edges like razors came rushing towards Seiki as it caught him by surprise. A long iron shackle pierced Seiki in the hand as it went straight to his flesh. This triggered him to release Killua, as he fell to the ground yearning for breath.  
  
"Damn it all!" the brunette cursed as he forcefully took out the chain that was streaked in his flesh and as soon as he did blood started to stream out in the deep injury it caused.  
  
"Hn, You're pretty good boy!" Seiki commented as if welcoming a new rival.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away for what you did to my friends!" Kurapica exclaimed  
  
"Hahaha! Your spirit reminds me of a certain girl from the tribe of Kuruta. Isn't that right woman?" Seiki sneered as he glared at Saomi. "That girl Neon is probably experiencing the same thing I did to you just right about now" he added malevolently  
  
"Neon-sama!? What have you done to her you bastard!?" Kurapica exclaimed in both anger and in fear.  
  
"I haven' done anything to her but that bugged eyed, Kuroro won't miss the opportunity on taking the advantage of her."  
  
Kurapica was enraged after hearing all these. His crimson eyes reflected upon his contacts as he clenched his chained hand tightly into fists.  
  
"Kurapica" came Saomi's voice in a serious tone "Go now! You must save Neon- san!"  
  
"What are you saying!?" the blonde protested.  
  
"You want to save her right!? You love her don't you!? So please don't hesitate! I'll take care of Seiki myself!" Saomi exclaimed angrily as she gripped her tattooed arm as blood suddenly streamed from underneath it.  
  
Her blood coiled around her upper limb going downwards and as it reached her palm the red solvent transformed to a sword with a crimson blade...which was her own blood.  
  
"Saomi..." Kurapica murmured as he finally agreed to her plan and went forward, deeper in the forest, to save Neon.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Matte!" Seiki exclaimed as he tried to follow the blonde but was halted as Saomi aimed the blade only a few inches away from the man's head.  
  
"I'm your opponent know...Ryu!" she exclaimed as a grin was set on her beautiful features.  
  
"Very well, if you insist, woman!" he replied in a cold yet seductive tone.  
  
"Hn, My name is Saomi, remember that in your journey through hell!!" (I got that line from Valkyrie profile. ^_^)  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Well it ends here. Hope you guys liked it. For those who didn't Oh well I guess I cant please everyone. Oh and thanks KrAeMiUaI (Reia), SilverNightingale ShizukaNoHime and Charmed-Ryu (Andrea) for reviewing the previous chapters.  
  
Sorry but I can't think of anything more, as you can see I have bad taste in choosing weapons and whatsoever. If you're gonna flame me, please be nice, I know this chapter is kinda crappy and all. But please review anyways. ^_^ 


	8. Passing by Destiny ll

Ne, thanks for all your reviews! Much appreciated! So this chapter is about Kurapica, his past, and um...some other stuff but mostly 'bout Kurapica. There are lots of swearing so be warned. I hope you guys like it! Sorry if this chapters a bit boring!  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Passing by Destiny ll  
  
  
  
Kurapica rushed as he went deeper to the forest. Then he soon came to a stop as he spotted an old temple.  
  
"Is this--?" he murmured then suddenly a man appeared from behind him and held him by the shoulder.  
  
"This is the temple where those lovely scarlet eyes are kept ne Kurapica?" he whispered seductively.  
  
"You!? Damn you arrogant fool! Where is my Neon!?" the blonde exclaimed, jolting away from the man in surprise.  
  
Kuroro grinned as he heard the blonde's expression "When did you start calling her 'your' Neon?" he replied maliciously as grin formed in his face.  
  
Kuroro snapped his finger as behind him came his subordinates. Hisoka, Machi, Shizuku, Nobunaga and Feitan. All of them despised and hated by the red eyed, Kuruta.  
  
"So we meet again boy! I'll make you pay for what you did to Ivon!" Nobunaga exclaimed drawing out his sword.  
  
"Stop this impudent act, Nobunaga!" Kuroro exclaimed, as his attention was gazed upon the beautiful features of the blonde. "Bring her here!" he then added.  
  
Shizuku and Machi nodded as they fetched a pink haired girl...Neon  
  
Kurapica's eyes widened as he saw the girl full of bruises but he knew better than to come nearer.  
  
"Neon!!!" he exclaimed finally taking the' sama' off her name.  
  
Neon raised her head to see the blonde "Kurapica..." she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Neon..." Kurapica said in uncertainty  
  
"Let her go, now!" Kurapica ordered pointing a finger at Kuroro and setting a gaze that can kill.  
  
"I'll return her to you in one condition--" Kuroro said calmly as he had the advantage since he had 'her' in his possession and he knew so well that the boy wouldn't dare to get the girl involved in his battle.  
  
Kurapica was silent and his silence meant death as those ruby like eyes of his replicated. He was calm and spiteful outside but inside deep-burning emotions endeavored to be released.  
  
"Hn, You see the temple doesn't allow visitors in, what I mean is it has a protective barrier that won't let anyone or anything through except the members of Kuruta that is." Kuroro explained  
  
"And as you know the red eyes that the chieftain of Kuruta, which is also one of the most valuable treasures in the world is inside that temple so in other words I want you to get them and give it to me as an exchange of this girl." He added.  
  
Kurapica said nothing and instead turned his back and went towards the shrine.  
  
"Kurapica!" Neon suddenly exclaimed as the blonde turned back and stared at her in bewilderment...then he smiled.  
  
"Daijobu Neon, I'll come back for you!" he said in a placid and gentle tone that somehow soothed her from the pain she was feeling.  
  
Kurapica afterwards proceeded to the edifice. Kuroro laughed evilly as he had now advantage of the chain-killer. He stared at him as he vulnerably followed his orders for the sake of the one he loves.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Inside the temple  
  
  
  
Kurapica walked along the aisles of the soiled edifice. His surrounding was a complete mess, from the broken ornaments to the wobbly wood he was walking on. But this didn't bother him for what he was really worried about was Neon. What did HE do to her? Was she-?  
  
Kurapica walked forward and finally came to a dead end "Shit" he cursed loudly as he punched the wall with his bare fist.  
  
"Hn, You worry to much, boy!" a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you!? Show yourself!!" The blonde exclaimed looking around  
  
"Kurapica isn't that right?" the voice said solemnly  
  
"Darn it all! I have no time to play hide and seek!" Kurapica yelled out angrily.  
  
Then moments later a man with long ebony hair appeared. He was very handsome indeed but his features were cold and merciless. His eyes were like his, crimson like blood. He stared at the blonde as he grinned at him.  
  
Kurapica backed a little as he glared at the mysterious person.  
  
"Kurapica...you have grown to a man but yet you are still feeble and weak!" he exclaimed coldly as he approached him.  
  
Kurapica felt terrified for the very first time, there was something about this person that made him fear. Who was he? Perhaps somebody from his past?  
  
  
  
Kurapica drew back as he was already leaning against the wall. The man extended an arm as he reached for Kurapica's chest then as his fingers touched his body, it went right through as if he was reaching for his heart. As soon as he deepened his touch upon the boy's torso the blonde felt a sensation of abhorrence, resentment and yet despair as he lost sight and awareness of reality and falling to his knees.  
  
The mysterious man smirked as he cupped the boy by the chin drawing his fingers away from his delicate body.  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai!" he said seductively in the boy's ear, grinning maliciously as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Kurapica was all alone in silence, he couldn't see nor can he move. It was like he was paralyzed from head to toe but yet he strived to stand up.  
  
Moments after he heard screaming....  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oto-san! Oka-san! Ne-chan!" a little boy cried out as he walked along the field of dead corpses in a burning village.  
  
"Ne-chan!! Ne-chan!!" he cried out. Then after a while he saw a group of men. He dared not to go near yet he endeavored to hear what they where talking about.  
  
"Did you hear that girl's screaming?" one man said, laughing out loud  
  
"Yah, the boss must have been pretty harsh with her."  
  
"I've heard the girls name was Saomi or something, she was the second child of the chieftain" another replied as Kurapica's eyes widened and changed color at what he had heard.  
  
"Mouu! The boss sure is lucky! Pleasuring at this moment!"  
  
Kurapica clenched his hands tightly trying hard to control himself but then he came.  
  
A handsome brunette who was a bit older than he was came out from a tent carrying a girl who was partially naked and her long brown hair untied. She had bruises all over her body and she was barely conscious.  
  
"(Ne-chan)" the boy whispered, tears flowing in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment make sure that you have killed all in this village!" the man ordered as he walked away still carrying the girl in his arms.  
  
Kurapica couldn't take it any longer. He's emotion was gaining advantage over him. He took a katana, which was lying, on the floor as he rushed out from his hiding spot.  
  
"NE-CHAN!!!!" he exclaimed catching the attention of the older men.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have hear?" a man said staring maliciously at the young boy.  
  
"Those red eyes of his, he must be a member of Kuruta" another said drawing out his sword.  
  
"He's kind of pretty don't you guys think? Feh, we'll have some fun before we leave this pathetic village" a man ridiculed licking the blade of his weapon and looking at the boy with as if he was dinner.  
  
The group approached Kurapica but their prospects were wrong....the boy was a demon!  
  
Kurapica stood boldly infront of the men, the katana in his sturdy grip. A grin formed in his light features as he suddenly disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Na-nani?"  
  
"Where did he-" but before this man can finish a sharp edged blade pierced right through him. Kurapica stood behind him as he pulled the katana, forcefully out of his body as blood gushed out and he fell to the ground, lifeless and dead.  
  
"Shit you boy!" another said as he charged for Kurapica but the boy showed no mercy. His speed was unlike others. His anger was incomparable as he slashed and killed all the men in one sitting. And for once he seemed to have enjoyed the very essence of it. This was his way of Revenge...  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Kurapica slowly stood up as his face was shadowed by his dim surroundings. His pierced earring shimmered as a mischievous grin appeared in his face.  
  
He cared nothing more but vengeance and finally after so many years he will be able to have what he longed desired...as he walked across the room to find the figure of the mysterious man once again.  
  
What awaits him...?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
  
  
So how was it? Stay tuned to part 3 and please review. Ano...please be kind if you're gonna flame me. And stop thinking of what Kuroro did to Neon; I'll mention that sooner or later! The next chappy most probably is about Kurapica saving Neon, some mushy parts but I'll try to make it nice. Hehehe. ^_^ 


	9. Passing by Destiny lll

Sorry for posting very late...I kinda got occupied with my homeworks and projects last week. (Ack. So annoying) Well, anyway here's the next chappy, hope you guys will like it! ^_^  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Passing by Destiny lll  
  
  
  
The man turned his gaze at Kurapica as he smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"You want the red eyes I presume?" he said as Kurapica nodded once "If you're that desperate you'll have to kill me first!" he said, sliding a katana across the floor.  
  
Kurapica reached for the weapon and drew it out from its case. He pulled off his blue vest then aimed the sharp fringe at the man and without further more to do a fierce battle between them began.  
  
Kurapica was like mad, attacking continuously at his opponent. He didn't care weather it meant death or not, it was his instincts that drove him to fight, to kill and at that same moment all he can think about was revenge.  
  
He was cold and emotionless...his heart binded by the chains of vengeance.  
  
"Fast but not fast enough!!" the man exclaimed, drawing his own weapon and with great agility he was able to pierce through Kurapica's sides.  
  
Kurapica flinched as he jerked away from him. His white shirt was now partially ripped and stained by his own blood. But despite his heavy injuries he had refused to give up and continued on.  
  
"Why don't you just give up boy, you're just too damn weak!!" the man ridiculed  
  
"Urasanai! Don't take me as a kid!!!!" Kurapica shouted in fury as the man gave a malicious grin and without further notice he aimed his sharp edged weapon at the blonde. Kurapica tried to evade but nonetheless he received cuts and scars all over his body. (Don't get me wrong, Kurapica was fast but his opponent was much faster)  
  
And at the very last moment the man swiped his weapon at the blonde. Kurapica was taken a back as blood gushed down his cheek and a small crack materialized in his earring.  
  
  
  
Not long after the ornament in his ear shattered into tiny bits. And as soon as it did a burning sensation kept the blonde binded. He fell to his knees, dropping the katana as he hugged himself tightly as if keeping something inside of him from coming out.  
  
It was hot...very hot. Kurapica felt his body being burned to a crisp. His eyes reflected crimson as chains suddenly burst out of the ground like snakes catching their preys.  
  
The long iron shackles coiled around him and it tightened their grip around his body as he cried out in pain.  
  
Were his own chains turning against him? Will he still be able to save Neon in his condition now?  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Outside the temple  
  
"Hn, That boy's aura is decreasing by the moment" Feitan informed, his gaze still locked at the temple entrance.  
  
"Maybe his dead! I did hear shouting a while ago!" Shizuko added  
  
"Stop it! Kurapica cannot die! He promised that he'd save me!" Neon exclaimed as tears rolled down her eyes  
  
"And you actually believed him?" Kuroro smirked "Didn't you know that he just used you to claim the red eyes for himself? That boy is a heartless bastard!" he added seriously  
  
"Sou na! You're lying!!" Neon replied  
  
"Hn, Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kuroro said  
  
"Yada! Kurapica will never do such things!" Neon protested  
  
"Hn, I see that you don't know him as well as we do. Did you know that that boy is the only living Kuruta?"  
  
"Ku-ruta? Demo Kuruta was a legend!"  
  
"And so we thought, but there was a mere survivor and he wants revenge badly. He will kill us one by one as he said and you never know, he might do the same to you, Neon-san!"  
  
"Stop it! Kurapica is not--!"  
  
"You still believe? How pathetic!" the man interrupted  
  
"That boy is nothing but a greedy ass!" Nobunaga suddenly butted in "He killed him! He killed Ivon!" he added as tears blurred his eyes.  
  
Nobunaga drew his sword and slithered it along Neon's neck and slowly along her frail body. She struggled hard but her hands were tightly cuffed by wires.  
  
"I'll make him pay! I swear!" Nobunaga exclaimed as Neon closed her eyes and whispered  
  
"Kurapica...onegai tasukete!"  
  
(Um, I figured this chappy is a bit serious and all so...I kinda added this for fun. If you wanna skip it, it's fine)  
  
Hisoka on the other hand stared at the temple from the top of a tree, Machi being under it.  
  
"It's starting..." he said seductively to himself  
  
After a short while a rock came rushing towards him but he caught it before it even touched his face. He looked down to see the blue haired girl in fury.  
  
"(Hehehe. For some reason I made her mad again. How cute)" He mumbled.  
  
"Mouu! Can you stop mumbling up there! You're really starting to get on my- ack!" she exclaimed but was cut off as the red head got hold of her and had pinned her to a tree.  
  
Machi blushed "What the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!!" she protested as she tried to pull away but Hisoka was just to strong her.  
  
"Are you telling me that I should be more expressive?" he said seductively, closing his face to hers.  
  
"(Is he-Is he gonna kiss me!?) Yada! Ma-matte!" she protested as she closed her eyes  
  
There was a moment of silence, which soon after turned to the irking laughter of the jester. Machi slowly opened her eyes and saw the older man already bending in laughter.  
  
"Kawaii! You're so red, which only proves that you were expecting me to kiss you!" Hisoka teased the now fuming girl.  
  
"Baka Saru!!!!!" Machi exclaimed smacking the man on the head and turning her back on him.  
  
But all Hisoka did was inch towards her then whispered softly in her ear "I'm serious you really look so kawaii! Especially when your mad, Machi!"  
  
The next thing happened so quickly that the girl didn't even have the chance to react. Hisoka had kissed her lightly on the cheek as he then went away afterwards.  
  
Machi blushed as she glanced at his fading figure.  
  
"Baaa-ka!" she murmured  
  
(^_^)  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Back to Kurapica  
  
The man stared intriguingly at how the blonde struggled. Then after a while there was silence, somehow the blonde seemed to have ceased the pain.  
  
Kurapica then slowly stood up, his chains still wrapped around his body.  
  
A grin appeared in his face as he extended an arm. The man on the other hand smirked but it soon turned to a deep frown as the boy's chains came rushing towards him, which came from the flesh of his palm. It was like the chains were part of him, part of his body...  
  
At first the man was able to evade as he jumped to the air but as soon as he did he had also lost his guard. All of a sudden a hurdle of what seemed to be a hundred daggers pierced the man from behind making him bleed so much.  
  
He fell to the ground as one hand supported him while the other was still clenched on his weapon.  
  
"You should have known better than to challenge me!" Kurapica said solemnly as he features were shadowed.  
  
"Ne, maybe now you can give me what I want?!" he continued inching toward the man but he on the other hand remained speechless.  
  
Kurapica frowned as he kicked the man sideways in the face sending him to hit the wall with great force.  
  
"I told you didn't I, You'll have to kill me first if you want the red eyes that badly!" he said hoarsely.  
  
"So you really want to die? Then I'll be happy to be of assistance!" the blonde replied coldly as he reached for his katana which was lying on the floor.  
  
"...Sayonara..." he said softly as he raised the weapon to the air and without further more to do he stabbed the man from behind and making sure that it went through his body. Blood stained not only on the sword but his clothes and hands as well.  
  
Kurapica stared at the blood in his hands as a smile appeared in his face and yet tears escaped from his beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
  
  
After a while the man's corpse disappeared but a brittle case filled with solvent replaced it, and in it were none other but the red eyes of Kuruta...the man's eyes to be exact, Kuruta's chieftain and at the same time Kurapica and Saomi's late father.  
  
Kurapica took the case in his arms as he walked away but before he left he had pinned his katana within the corner of the room "Ja'ne to'san" he whispered and scurried off.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
"Leader! That boy hasn't come back for hours now" Shizuko informed  
  
"Hn, he's probably dead by now!" Feitan replied  
  
"Ts, if he is dead, then I guess I'll have my revenge on this girl instead!" Nobunaga smirked, inching towards the girl then forcefully taking her by the chin.  
  
But as soon as he did a long metal shackles came rushing in between them making the swordsman pace away from the lass  
  
" I told you not to lay a hand on her!" a serious voice said from within the shadows of the edifice.  
  
Neon's heart leaped as she saw the boy safe despite so much of his injuries. "Kurapica!" she shouted as the blonde glanced at her and smiled  
  
"So I see you're still alive boy!" Kuroro smirked  
  
"Urasania! I have the red eyes so let Neon go!"  
  
"Do you take me as a fool?"  
  
"What do you intend to do then?" the blonde replied in anger  
  
"Place the case on the floor then pace away from it, one wrong move and you know what will happened to your little friend here!" he threatened  
  
Kurapica did what he was told and as soon as he paced away Kuroro claimed the red eyes for himself.  
  
"I did what you wanted. Now it your turn to keep the end of the bargain!" Kurapica exclaimed only to hear the irking laughter of the man. Kurapica clenched his hands into fists; he knew he was up to something from the very beginning.  
  
"You're a fool Kurapica! Did you actually believe that I'll return your woman ALIVE?" he exclaimed  
  
He grinned maliciously as he stared at the girl " Kill her" he ordered as Nobunaga drew his sword from its wooden case.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
(I'm in such a slump these days) Mouu! Can't wait for Christmas vacation! Hehe. Well anyways please review. Sorry if I misspelled some words and lots of wrong grammars!  
  
Keep on reading. Next chapter is Piercing Reality not quiet sure how many chapters more to go but please bear with me! ^o^ 


	10. Piercing Reality

Gomen. Gomen. Well anyways I'm really glad that you guys supported my fic. ^_^ So happy! I couldn't have done it without you people and your very inspiring fics (I'm telling the truth! So don't give me those looks!) ^o^  
  
Anyways here's the next chapter. I kinda got tired with the previous chapter titles so I finally changed it. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Piercing Reality  
  
  
  
Nobunaga drove the sword at the helpless figure of the girl. She on the other hand closed her eyes hoping to feel no pain as the blade slash right through her.  
  
  
  
There was deep silence and it was indeed deafening. Neon could hear water dripping. No, it wasn't water it was rather...blood.  
  
The red solvent flowed endlessly along her dark malevolent atmosphere and there standing upon it was a familiar blonde haired boy, his back was turned to her.  
  
"Ku-Kurapica?" she questioned uncertainly as the blonde faced her revealing his beautiful features, but to her surprise he was weeping not with tears but of blood as it flowed uncontrollably from his astounding scarlet eyes.  
  
  
  
"Neon!? Onegai get a hold of yourself! Neon!!" a familiar male voice exclaimed somewhat bringing her back to her senses.  
  
Neon slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde infront of her, he had shielded her from the swordsman's attack as he had his grip on the sharp edged blade of the sword causing him to cringe in pain as blood gushed from his palms.  
  
"Kurapica! Ya-Yamete!" Neon pleaded, as she didn't want to see him in so much pain.  
  
"Start saying your prayers, boy!" Nobunaga exclaimed driving his sword downwards causing Kurapica to loose his grip upon the blade then he quickly swiped the weapon towards the blonde and successfully hitting him within his left eye as a small black glass shimmered along, falling to the ground. (Um Kurapica still has his contacts, and well Neon didn't know anything about him being a Kuruta and all)  
  
Kurapica's initial reaction was to draw back from the man as he placed a hand over his eye. He was in a kneeling position at that time as his free arm supported his weight.  
  
"Kurapica! Da-Daijobu!??" Neon asked, worriedly glancing at his bleeding figure but she was completely ignored as the blonde gradually stood up and once again gained courage to face his opponent.  
  
Kurapica slowly took his palm away from his eye and slightly opened it revealing the most beautiful thing Neon could ever imagine...his scarlet eye.  
  
Neon was speechless; she can feel so much anger and sadness within the blonde. She felt so irked since all this time they'd been together he never mentioned anything to her. She felt so pathetic as she realized that he knew so much about her yet knew so little about him.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Saomi and Seiki's situation  
  
  
  
"huff huff Ts, you're really strong Saomi-san!" Seiki said casually as he paced away from the woman.  
  
"..." she said nothing as she only leaned against a tree, catching her breath  
  
"So you're fighting because you want revenge to what I did to you and your tribe?" Seiki smirked  
  
"Urasanai! How can you talk so casual! You-You bastard! You killed my family!!" Saomi exclaimed in tears, as she didn't notice the brunette creeping behind her.  
  
Afterwards she felt arms wrap around her frail body and warm breath touching her ivory skin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!?" Saomi protested struggling to free herself from his strong grapple but his grip around her only grew tighter, he had no intention of letting go.  
  
"Why? Why won't you let me go? Darn it!" the girl murmured, as she was too tired to continue further.  
  
"Baka onna! Don't you see? That even if...I still...love-" he replied, nervously as he himself started to blush.  
  
(Mushy! Mushy! Mushy!)  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Back to Kurapica  
  
A fierce battle came to be between the swordsman and the so-called chain- killer. The other Geneiryodan members on the other hand just stayed put watching how their ally defeat the boy as they thought would happen  
  
"That boy has no chance on winning!" Feitan uttered as he noticed the blonde only taking defense and was barely making any attacks.  
  
"Hn, Don't have the strength to fight me, boy!" Nobunaga said as the blonde only smirked at his words, somewhat mocking him.  
  
"Baka! You already lost..." he then said softly but seriously as the man then realized that his body was completely binded by chains  
  
Kuroro glared at the boy in excitement and satisfaction as he held his book of stolen abilities preparing for the worst to come. Then moments later the man finally stood up catching Kurapica's full attention as he started chanting some sort of weird incantations.  
  
"Forgive me, Nobunaga!" was his final word as he was then surrounded by a cerulean aura then the blue spirit suddenly formed to a gigantic mythical creature...a flame dragon.  
  
It started to run wild as it destroyed everything around it and then and there it targeted both the blonde and his captive.  
  
It rushed toward Kurapica in great speed as great explosion occurred afterwards, turning all it's victims into dust and maybe even him?  
  
"Kurapica!!!!!" Neon shouted in fear as the last she heard were the shattering of the metal shackles...Kurapica...  
  
"No he can't be!" Neon murmured falling to her knees as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think? Crappy? Cliffhanger? Well anyways I'd really want to see what you're reactions would be so please review! 


	11. Alone in the Past

This chapter is basically on Kurapica and Neon. A bit mushy and all but as you can see this chapter is also very short. Gomen. Well anyways hope you guys like this one!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Alone in the Past  
  
  
  
The other members of Geneiryodan disappeared after the explosion taking the red eyes along with them. Neon then found herself standing alone in the barren lands as her tears flowed uncontrollably at the thought of him.  
  
She fell down to her knees, loosing hope, giving up until she felt an arm wrap around her chest followed by the other.  
  
"Neon, why do you cry?" a familiar voice said softly in her ear as she felt its warm breath touching her cheeks.  
  
Neon recognized the voice at once as she turned around and suddenly flung upon the figure His beautiful features, his warm touch...Kurapica!  
  
She buried herself in his shoulders as she wept on. The blonde on the other hand caressed her and soothed her from her worries, hugging her back in his arms.  
  
"Mouu! I thought you were-" Neon exclaimed as she started pounding the blonde in the chest but all he did was remain silent.  
  
"Why?! Why did you lie to me!? Why didn't you tell me that you were a-" but this time Kurapica cut her off as he pulled her towards him and suddenly kissing her in the lips without warning or whatsoever.  
  
Neon was stunned and speechless as his mouth explored hers, flavoring each and every moment of it. It was a warming sensation, a moment of passion, a point that neither the both of them wanted to end. His hand caressed her back and as the other laid upon her head, supporting her and locking her deeper to the kiss. Neon held her grip upon the white shirt of the blonde at first retaliating but soon after gave in.  
  
As soon as their lips parted and Kurapica let go, Neon realized all her injuries and the bruises gone, as if disappeared. She then saw the blonde who had sat upon the grassy area, resting his head upon a trunk of a tree. He was out of breath just as she was, but he seemed exhausted.  
  
In his chained palm was a small object, which was somewhat like a miniature crucifix. Could he have healed her from her injuries?  
  
"Kurapica...?" Neon stated worriedly  
  
"Gomenasai Neon..."  
  
"Eh? What are you saying all of a sudden" Neon retaliated as she found herself gazed upon the blonde. His eyes were no longer serious when he was in contact nor was it cold and emotionless like those of his crimsons. It was just plain azure and somehow he looked more attractive that ever before. Neon felt her blood rise to her cheeks as she stared upon the blonde's masculine figure.  
  
"Neon, because of me you have to put through with that bastard, Kuroro. Go- Gomenasai!" Kurapica said seriously  
  
"Demo! Also Because of you, I found happiness that my oto-san can never give me!" she protested in a rather angry and heavy tone. "Aishiteru! Aishiteru Kurapica!" she suddenly blurted out, as she wasn't able to hold her feeling any longer.  
  
Kurapica stared at her in bewilderment but smiled afterwards as he leaned towards the girl and kissing her again as he held her in the waist "Aishiteru...demo..." he whispered  
  
The night was calm and cool as the 2 lovers settled down under a tree. Kurapica leaned against the trunk as Neon snuggled in his chest warmly and soon enough falling asleep.  
  
Kurapica gazed upon the murky sky of the night as he wrapped his hands around the girl. He gave out a small smile but in him it meant "Goodbye"  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Saomi and Seiki (before the outburst)  
  
Seiki had turned his back on the woman, blushing in embarrassment. Saomi on the other hand was completely speechless. She had never in her life imagined that the man that once violated her eventually still have...well feelings towards her. The girl was filled with emotions. She hated this guy for destroying her life and all but was there a possibility that she liked him too?  
  
After a few minutes Seiki felt an ominous aura, which was coming from the deeper side of the forest. He then noticed a blue like creature running amok as it devoured everything in its way and worst it was heading in their way.  
  
"Saomi! Get out of the way!" he warned  
  
"Na-Nani?" the girl questioned but the brunette took hold of her dragging her along with him. It was then that the woman noticed the danger behind them but instead of escaping with the brunette, she struggled hard to free herself from his grip.  
  
"Let go of me! Gon, Killua and that horny baka are still there!"  
  
"Shit! Just leave them alone!"  
  
"Yada! I'm not leaving them to be eaten alive by that that thing!!!" Saomi exclaimed as she rushed back to Gon and the others.  
  
Saomi attended to Killua at first since he was the one nearest to her. "Killua! Oi Killua!" she tried to wake him up but to no avail.  
  
Saomi then placed Killua's arm around her shoulder supporting him but there was no way she would be able to take care of Gon and Reorio at the same time.  
  
Just then Seiki came along and carried both Reorio and Gon in his back.  
  
"Seiki..."  
  
"Hn, You're so damn useless!" was all his reply as they scurried off.  
  
As they reached a clearing, Saomi carefully leaned Killua against a tree as for Gon and Reorio; Seiki just dropped them roughly in the ground without wasting much effort.  
  
Afterwards Seiki turned his back and started to walk away "Ne, so where are you heading now?" Saomi asked in almost a whisper  
  
"Hn, don't tell me you're worried cause it's so unlike you!" he smirked as the girl only stayed silent. "I guess you are. Well anyways don't get me wrong, I don't plan on running away in this fight of ours but something's just needs to be attended first. Daijobu will settle this the next time we meet!" he said, grinning  
  
The girl smirked " I guess I owe you an appreciation for helping me save Gon and the others but it doesn't mean that you're forgiven! The next time we meet!" she confirmed as the man smiled and then disappeared  
  
And some time after both Gon and Killua finally opened their eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Back to Kurapica and Neon  
  
The 2 were sleeping cozily beside one another as a dream passed Kurapica once again. The same dream he had before, but this time clearer.  
  
Standing upon the wide clearing were Gon, Killua and Reorio along with a few others. And there in the middle stood an ebony haired man with scarlet eyes. He had chains coiled around his body as a pink haired girl laid unconscious in his arms. The leader of Geneiryodan as well as some other members were scattered in the floor, lifeless and dead.  
  
A river of blood flowed continuously that night as tears started flowing uncontrollably...  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Read and review! ^____^ 


	12. Love Quadrangle

Um, don't really know how many more chapters to go but 2 more characters will appear, maybe in the next chapter. Hehehe, so please keep on reading and reviewing till then!  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Love Quadrangle  
  
  
  
"Shit my head hurts!" Reorio cursed giving Saomi, Gon and Killua the death glare.  
  
"Hn, you've been unconscious for hours, so what'd you expect me to do!? If you had forgotten we still have to find my bro- I mean Kurapica" Saomi exclaimed, walking on ahead.  
  
"But the hell you didn't have to kick my beautiful face!" Reorio whined  
  
"Mouu! Shut up already! No one ever took interest in your "beautiful" face from the beginning!" Killua said sarcastically.  
  
"Ano...Saomi san, do you know where Kurapica is?" Gon asked innocently as the girl simply nodded back.  
  
"Honto ni? How?" Killua added intriguingly  
  
Reorio glared evilly at Saomi "Ne, can it be that you and Kura have a relation since you can detect one another?" he said maliciously as a nerve twitched in the girl forehead.  
  
"You horny baka! I should have left you there! Saomi exclaimed, punching the man real hard, sending him far away.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
"Hn, serves him right!" Killua smirked.  
  
"Ano...so you were saying Saomi san?" Gon asked with a sweat drop as he glanced at how far Reorio went.  
  
"Hm, well you can say I can feel him...his aura I mean!" she explained partly fibbing  
  
  
  
After what seemed to be hours of walking along the dense forest, Gon spotted a silhouette within the dark corners.  
  
"Hey! Look there!" Gon said pointing at the figure.  
  
The 3 followed Gon's lead and there they saw both Kurapica and Neon sleeping soundly at almost on top of each other.  
  
"Na-nani!!!!?" Reorio exclaimed in fury, glancing at the 2 snuggled warmly together.  
  
Saomi on the other hand covered both Gon and Killua's eyes saying "Iie! Kids are not allowed to see this kind of scene"  
  
"Mouu! No fair!" Gon retaliated  
  
"Hey! Let go of me! I wanna see too!" Killua added  
  
"Ya-da!" the girl exclaimed  
  
"Oi! Kura! Kura! KURA!!!" Reorio shouted waking the blonde and the girl beside him.  
  
"Mouu! What is it with you!?" Kurapica exclaimed lazily stretching himself as Neon did the same.  
  
What do you mean by what 's up with you!? You're the one who's making out in the middle of nowhere!" Reorio exclaimed as the blonde blushed furiously, remembering his state.  
  
Neon blushed as well as she quickly pulled away from the blonde.  
  
"Demo you guys make up such a kawaii couple!" Saomi said with cat like ears.  
  
"Urasanai! Onna!" Reorio exclaimed, being in such a bad mood again.  
  
"Reorio what does making out mean?" Gon asked innocently as everyone looked at him, in curiosity  
  
"Gon! You're really so damn naïve!" Killua exclaimed, slightly blushing  
  
"What's wrong with asking? Have you ever experienced making out with somebody, whatever that means?"  
  
"EHHHHHHH!? O-Ofcourse not! Baka! Stop asking such stupid questions!"  
  
"Kawaiiiii! Killua's so red!" Saomi teased as Gon, Kurapica and Neon started to chuckle as Reorio on the other hand still had his eye on "his" blonde or so he claims he is  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Kurapica and the others decide to take a short break before finding the stolen red eyes and Geneiryodan. Kurapica also needed some treating since he was the one who was mostly injured from the previous battle.  
  
They came to the traveler's inn and booked in 3 rooms. (2 people each room) They of course had a large discount since Saomi was with them.  
  
"Killua and I will stay in one room!" Gon said  
  
"So Neon and I will stay in a another" Saomi added  
  
"Nani? Then I'm staying with-" Kurapica sweat dropped as he caught a shimmer in Reorio's eyes. Kurapica gave a disgusted look but he didn't have much choice now did he?  
  
They soon went to their perspective rooms; they did deserve even a little rest.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Gon and Killua's room  
  
"Ne Killua, do you think Kurapica would be fine with Reorio" Gon asked  
  
"Hai! Hai! Kurapica won't let that horny bastard lay a hand on him!" he replied laying in bed staring at the ceiling  
  
"Gon, so what do you think?"  
  
"Eh? About what?  
  
"I mean Kurapica! Will it end up as Kurapica and Neon, Kurapica and Saomi or what about Kurapica and -"  
  
"Ack! Killua you're being green! How can you even pair Kurapica with Reorio!?" Gon cut him off, blushing with puffed cheeks  
  
"Ehehehe. I was just kidding!"  
  
"Hey Killua lookie!" Gon suddenly said as he held a paper in his hand  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A man gave it to me earlier as we went in the hotel. Something about a yukata festival or something"  
  
"Really! Let me see!" Killua exclaimed getting out of bed and read the paper and after a while a malicious grin appeared in his face.  
  
"This is perfect Gon!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Saomi and Neon's room.  
  
"You must be disappointed for not being with Kurapica" Saomi said  
  
"Eh? I-Iie it's actually fine!" she replied  
  
"I admit that Kurapica is handsome and all but you better start making your move on him!"  
  
"Eh? Saomi san! What are you saying!" Neon replied, blushing  
  
"I mean someone might steal Kurapica away from you...like me for example!" she teased aiming to make the girl jealous and her plan worked out just as she wanted.  
  
"...Ano Saomi do you like Kurapica?" Neon asked softly yet seriously  
  
"Of course I do so you better do something about it before I make him fall in love with me!" she replied turning her back at her. "Tomorrow there will be a yukata festival, you should ask him out, cause if you don't I will!" she added.  
  
"Mouu! What do I care if you ask him out!" Neon said, in her boastful voice. "Besides I have nothing to do with him, he's just a friend!" she fibbed though in reality she was really pissed off.  
  
"Really now Neon?" she replied maliciously making her nervous. What if she does succeed in seducing Kurapica? She was pretty and all...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Kurapica and Reorio's room  
  
"(Alone at last with my Kura)" Reorio thought drooling over his own silly daydreaming.  
  
Kurapica on the other hand was out in the balcony as he started to dial some numbers in his phone. He was in a deep thought as he stared upon the starry night.  
  
As soon as the phone started to ring, a man with a deep voice answered it "Hello?"  
  
"Dark Sword, it's me, Kurapica!" the blonde said seriously as they talked for several minutes.  
  
As soon as Kurapica hung up he decide to go inside the room and go to sleep. As he went in his eyes widened in repulsion. There right in front of his bed was the older man, who had no top to mention that he had a rose gnawed in between his teeth.  
  
"Ku-ra!" he said seductively nearing the blonde then cupping him in the chin  
  
A nerve twitched in the blonde's forehead "Baka Hentai Saruuuuu!" Kurapica exclaimed hitting him hard on the face sending him out the window.  
  
"If you ever touch me again! You'll regret that you were ever born! Darn it!" he added, fuming and frustrated as he went inside the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
  
As Kurapica got out of the washroom, his lustrous blonde hair was still soaked as he was bare on the top and only a hand towel covered his torso.  
  
Reorio on the other hand was already in bed as he saw the blonde's masculine figure. His jaw dropped as he started drooling over him again.  
  
Moments later there was a knock on their door. Kurapica went to open it but to his surprise he was greeted by the warm kiss of Saomi to mention that Neon was there, right beside her.  
  
  
  
What the hell was Saomi thinking?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Read and Review! ^____^ 


	13. Midnight Yukata I

Gomen. But I'm once again separating this one into certain chapters. Hehehe. I'm such a damn cliffhanger ne?  
  
Remember the 2 characters I was talking about, well they won't appear in this chapter yet but soon. Sorry but don't expect too much from this chapter. I'll try to make the next chappies better.  
  
  
  
Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Midnight Yukata I  
  
  
  
Kurapica slightly blushed, after their lips parted and as for Reorio, steam was coming out of his ears in rage as he glared at the 2 kiss. Neon on the other hand didn't say anything as her head was bowed down, provoking herself not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Kuraaaa-chan!" Saomi said adding a seductive tone in mentioning his name.  
  
"Na-na-nani!?" Kurapica questioned pacing a little bit away from Saomi.  
  
"Ne, there will be a Yukata festival tomorrow night" she said happily "would you be my D-A-T-E-?" she continued clinging to his arm.  
  
"Eh? Ano..." Kurapica tried to make an excuse as her gaze was locked upon the disappointed look in Neon's face.  
  
"Neon...?" he murmured as she in return looked up to him.  
  
"Daijobu! Ne, you and Saomi have a great time tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she ran off not waiting for his explanation or whatsoever.  
  
"Mouu! What's wrong with her? Anyways like she said we'll be having a wonderful time together Kuraaaa-chan!" she said glaring at the fuming Reorio. "Ja'ne. Oyasumi nasai!" she then said scurrying off happily  
  
As soon as she left, Kurapica sweatdropped as he placed his thumb in his lips. "(What is Saomi thinking off this time. Great Neon probably thinks-- )"  
  
He proceeded to his bed avoiding the death glare of his hentai roommate and without further more to do he tucked himself to bed as he went to sleep, dreaming of how lovely and cunning "she" would be in her kimono.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
The day of the festival came; Kurapica wore nothing more but a plain white shirt and pants as Reorio on the other hand wore a blue kimono top and a white bandana, which was tied around his forehead making him look more of a sushi vendor than a guest.  
  
After a while there was a knock on the door, but as Kurapica was about to open it Reorio blocked him off, as he didn't want to repeat the incident of "his" Kura being kissed again.  
  
There outside, was Saomi and Neon. Saomi was wearing a blue kimono, in which showed her shoulder blades. (Um...like what Sumire from Sakura Taisen wears). And her hair was neatly tied to a long braid behind her back as her cerulean eyes sparkled like sapphires.  
  
Neon wore a simple yet beautiful maroon kimono embroidered with flowers, her lustrous pink hair was down and her lips were painted, light pink. Kurapica was amazed at how beautiful she was and somewhat, just couldn't take his eyes of her.  
  
He had completely forgotten by then that it was Saomi he was dating. "Kuraaaa- chan! How do I look?" Saomi interrupted his fantasizing.  
  
"Eh? You look pretty!" he replied dully as his eyes wanted an explanation from her. Saomi sweatdropped after noticing but continued on to her seducing.  
  
Saomi spotted Reorio in his outfit "Ne? Oji-san are you gonna sell octopus or something?" she teased as Reorio fumed.  
  
"Oji-san?!!!! How dare you call me Oji-san!!!! And I am not selling octopus for crying out loud!!!!" he exclaimed  
  
"Then what's with the outfit? "  
  
"Urasanai! I should be asking you that! You like a prostitute of some kind!!!!" he resented as it was Saomi's turn to steam  
  
  
  
"What did you say!!!?"  
  
Then and there begun the usual arguing of the 2, somehow giving Kurapica a chance to speak with Neon.  
  
"Neon Daijobu?" he asked as she only nodded "Gomen about last night..." he apologized  
  
"Iie. It wasn't your fault. Saomi-san likes you too don't you know that?" she murmured but much to Kurapica's dismay.  
  
"Demo Saomi-san is my-" he tried to explain but was cut of as Saomi dragged him along, fuming and frustrated.  
  
"Kurapica! Ikusou before I get to kill this damn bastard!" she exclaimed.  
  
Neon faked a smile as she waved at them "Have fun..." was all she said as she turned away.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
As Kurapica and Saomi arrived in the temple in which the festival was to be held. Kurapica smacked the girl lightly in the head!  
  
"Mouu! What was that for?" she said with puppy dog ears  
  
"Urasanai!" What the hell were you thinking when you did that-that thing last night?" he asked  
  
"Ah! You mean the kiss?" she said as she started to giggle "Daijobu Kurapica! It's all part of my plan!"  
  
"Plan? What the-" he questioned but was cut off by the girl  
  
"Mouu! You'll meet her sooner or later! So why don't we have fun for the moment as brother and sister of course!" she said as she clung to his arm, dragging him along Kurapica sweat dropped as he followed the girl.  
  
"(Plan huh? Well I guess)"  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Back with Neon  
  
Neon lay in bed as she stared at the ceiling. She regretted not having the courage to ask Kurapica out, now that she was all alone. She felt so stupid, how can she just let him go...She loves him, obviously.  
  
She even confessed her feeling to him when they were in the woods, they even shared a passionate kiss together then and there but now that she mentioned it he never did say I love you to her. Did he? (Kurapica did mention the Aishiteru part in the previous chapters but he never said it to her out loud)  
  
  
  
Moments later there was a weak knock in the door. "Neon-san can we come in?" Gon's ever so cheerful voice exclaimed.  
  
"Ha-Hai!" Neon replied getting up.  
  
"Nani?" she asked letting the 2 in and gesturing them to take a seat.  
  
"Ne-on-san! Ne, why aren't you in the festival" Gon asked  
  
Killua nodded "It would be a waste since you're already in your kimono! Besides Kurapica would be happy to see you there!"  
  
"Iie! Kurapica is with Saomi!" she said weakly and a bit upset.  
  
"Ano...then Killua and I can be your date!" Gon replied as Killua nodded.  
  
Neon started to giggle, "Well I guess."  
  
"Ne, shall we go Neon san!" Killua asked as his eyes glimmered, giving Gon a thumbs up sign behind Neon's back.  
  
First it was Saomi now Gon and Killua? What kind of malicious arrangements does this 3 have? They were definitely ganging up on the couple... what about Reorio? Where is he anyways?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13:  
  
  
  
Please read and review ^____^  
  
Mouu! Who can I pair up with Killua? Any suggestions? O-N-E-G-A-I-! 


	14. Midnight Yukata II

Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Midnight Yukata II  
  
  
  
Kurapica was walking along with the cheerful girl right beside him. He sweat dropped, surely Saomi was just as bad as Neon when it comes to shopping.  
  
He had to bear carrying all her stuff as she rampaged the booths but... how he wished to be by "her" this very moment.  
  
"Kurapica, ne wanna take a rest?" Saomi asked as the blonde nodded  
  
They sat on the bench near the lake "Soo still thinking of her?" Saomi asked annoyingly making him blush  
  
"None of your business!!" he covered up.  
  
"Oh come on!! You can't hide anything from your darling little sister"  
  
"Darling? Little? Ahem. Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" he smirked  
  
"Hahaha! Well anyways, did you know when 2 lovers kiss near the lake tonight when the moon is full, they'll always be together no matter what!"  
  
Kurapica listened intently and suddenly turned red "So? What do I have to do with that?"  
  
"Mouu! You're so slow!! Forget it cause I'm not telling you!!?" she growled  
  
"Then what's the use of telling me these stuff!?" Kurapica protested, though he really had someone else in mind.  
  
  
  
Behind a tree not far from where Kurapica and Saomi talked stood a silhouette of a tall man.  
  
"Hehehe. Lovers kiss ey?" he mumbled, rubbing his hands against each other as he soon disappeared.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Gon and Killua were having a great time as they bought different kinds of chocolates and candies and eating them all at once. The pink haired girl on the other hand just followed them along, silently.  
  
  
  
"Neon? Daijobu?" Gon asked  
  
"Common, lighten up!! Don't worry much bout Kurapica!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Neon apologized  
  
"Neon-san sure has changed eversince she became close to Kurapica ne?" Gon murmured to his friend  
  
"Ya! But it's a good thing, I mean they're both happy with it!" Killua added  
  
"Ne Killua? When are you having a girlfriend?"  
  
"Wha?!! None of your business!!" the boy resented blushing madly.  
  
"Ooooh!!" the spiky haired boy teased  
  
"Gon! Shut up!!"  
  
Neon sweat dropped as she watched the 2 argue and wrestle one another. She simply smiled.  
  
  
  
"Neon!!! Gon!!! Killua!!!" a familiar female voice called out.  
  
The 3 saw Saomi heading their way constantly dragging Kurapica. Neon frowned, was she flirting with him or something? Well he seems to like the attention!  
  
"So you guys decided to join us!" Saomi said as the 2 boys nodded in delight  
  
"Eh! Neon's our date for the night!!" Gon said and as expected Kurapica almost choked, blushing hard.  
  
The blonde was looking intently on the 2 younger boys who had extended grins in their faces. He raised a brow and the don't-you-dare-try-anything- to-her was written all over his face.  
  
"Jealous?" Saomi whispered in his ear, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Leave me alone! You 3 are so dead!" he replied dully.  
  
  
  
It was near midnight as the group was still awake and restless. Gon, Killua and Saomi were still so vigorous as they still went on storming the food stands and playing games of some sort.  
  
Kurapica and Neon lagged behind them but neither decided to speak.  
  
"Ano...Neon are you still mad at me?" the blonde said softly  
  
"Huh? I was never mad at you" the girl replied dully.  
  
"Oh? Then why can't you look at me straight?" he resented now gazing upon her light, bewildered features.  
  
"...I-I just-" she tried to explain when Saomi suddenly pranced about, clinging to the blonde.  
  
"Ne Ku-ra-pi-ca!!" she exclaimed. Kurapica was a bit pissed. Gods! Can't he have some private time, alone?  
  
"Na-nani?!" he replied as he saw Neon frown.  
  
"Ne, you don't seem to be having fun?"  
  
"Iie. I'm fine!" he lied as the girl smiled.  
  
"Suit yourself. Ah! The moon is nice isn't it?" she added as if giving him a hint. "Ne, I'll go on ahead!"  
  
Kurapica sighed and turned back to Neon. "Come with me!" he said, dragging her not waiting for any of her resentments.  
  
"Ma-matte! Where are we going? Kurapica!" she exclaimed, following him with no choice.  
  
Not long after they came near the lake "Alone at last!! So you were saying a while ago?" the blonde said.  
  
"...?"  
  
"Fine, I won't force it out of you! I just wanted you know that I have nothing to do with Saomi! Sh-She's like a sister to me!"  
  
"...Really now? You seem to be enjoying her company more than anything?" Neon replied, rather pissed.  
  
"Hn, I can't really help it if I have exquisite good looks and women are so much attracted to me!" the blonde teased though it wasn't his nature too, he just found it rather enjoyable seeing the girl angry as she turned to an interesting shade of red  
  
"Ya right!" she growled furiously as the blonde suddenly took her by the chin then pressed his lips lightly against her soft ones even just for a short while  
  
"Aishiteru, Neon-sama" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"..." Neon was dumbfounded. She was still annoyed but she was rather contented.  
  
"It's a nice full moon ne?" Kurapica murmured as the girl nodded "Saomi said that if to lovers kiss they would be always together no matter what." He added, slightly red.  
  
"...Then kiss me" the girl murmured softly  
  
Kurapica chuckled " Can't resist huh?" he said jokingly as he leaned forward but even before they're lips touched. A familiar male voice cried out.  
  
"Kura-chan!!!!!"  
  
"Ack! What's he doing here!" Kurapica exclaimed as Neon quickly turned away "(Mouu! What great timing!)"  
  
"(Aaah! What's that bastard, Reorio doing there!? Mouu! He's ruining my plans)" the girl hiding in the bushes murmured  
  
"(Saomi-san stop moving! They'll notice us!)"  
  
"(Gon! Move out of the way!! I can't see!)"  
  
Kurapica sweat dropped "Shit! I knew something was going on!" as he slapped himself in the forehead  
  
"Sa-Saomi!?" Neon exclaimed  
  
"Ooopsie! Caught in the act!"  
  
"Aww! I wanted to see them do their thing!" Gon pouted.  
  
"Kura-chan!!!"  
  
"Mouu! Damn you all!" the blonde snarled, clenching his fists  
  
As it came to an end, they walked back to the festival floor. Saomi, Gon, Killua and especially Reorio had huge bumps on the head where the blonde had hit them.  
  
"I'm sooo tired" Killua complained  
  
"Ya! Me too!" Saomi replied  
  
As they were walking along Gon caught sight of a familiar looking couple. One was a girl with short raven black hair and who was wearing a red kimono while the other was a man? a woman? With long ebony hair, wearing a weird outfit.  
  
  
  
The girl turned around as Gon suddenly turned pink in color as she caught sight of them.  
  
  
  
"Ka-Ka-Karuto!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Finally done with this chapter! Please read and review! Okay! I accept comments and suggestions but don't bother sending me USELESS flames since it'll just end up in the trash bin!!  
  
Finally, Hunter x Hunter is not mine so don't sue me for it! This is only for fun and entertainment! 


	15. Chapter 15

Eyes of Happiness  
  
  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
  
  
"Karuto!!" Gon exclaimed turning beet red  
  
"Huh? Who's she?" Saomi asked as Neon wondered as well  
  
Killua on the other hand had a large beam on his face as the girl suddenly rushed to him, giving him a bear hug.  
  
"Eh? Killua-sans girl?" Neon said, jokingly  
  
"Or maybe Gon's?" Saomi added giggling at the flustered boy, who simply stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oni-chan, ne what are you doing here?" Karuto said in her normal soft tone  
  
"(Oni-chan????!)"  
  
"Ahahaha, long story sis!"  
  
"Hey! Long time no see, little bro!" Irumi butted in patting the younger boy in the head with his rough hands, messing his silver tresses.  
  
"Ya guess so! So what are you guys doing here anyways?" Killua asked  
  
"A vacation!" Irumi replied bluntly  
  
"Oh? Or perhaps a little date with that joker, Hisoka!" Killua teased, only to receive a large bump on the head.  
  
"If you weren't my brother you'd be dead by now!" he grimaced  
  
  
  
"Ah. Konichiwa, Gon-san!" Karuto said finally noticing the spiky haired boy in the corner as she neared him.  
  
Killua then glared at his friend with a pestering grin curved in his face.  
  
"Ko-Konichiwa!" Gon replied nervously as Killua sneaked up behind him.  
  
"(Hehehe. Want some help?)" The boy whispered, suddenly pushing him hard on the back as he went off balance and accidentally, tripping on a rock as he landed on you guessed right...Karuto.  
  
  
  
Neon, Saomi, Kurapica and Reorio all turned red. Killua forcing hard not to laugh while Irumi simply stared at the 2 "lovers?"  
  
  
  
"Go-Gon! Damn you, you're to young for that!!" Reorio exclaimed  
  
"Ya! To mention that I haven't even thought of doing th-that to Neon!!" Kurapica agreed, as he suddenly blushed, after accidentally revealing out his thoughts.  
  
Neon turned scarlet as Saomi gave out a pestering look, glaring at Neon then at Kurapica vise versa.  
  
  
  
"Ano...can you please get off of me?" Karuto said sheepishly, blushing as she noticed their faces only inches a part.  
  
  
  
"Go-Gomen!" Gon exclaimed quickly standing up, then lending a hand to the girl as she took the offer.  
  
Afterwards Gon turned back to Killua giving him an evil glare "(Damn you Killua! I'll get you back sometime)" he murmured  
  
"(Ya right, I just did you a favor, so you better thank me!)" Was his scornful reply  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
After a while Kurapica's phone rang catching everyone's attention. He took it out from his pocket as his eyes suddenly widened in horror, clenching the phone he excused himself and left without further notice.  
  
"Kurapica?" Neon wondered as she tried to follow him but was stopped as Saomi grabbed her by the wrist, shaking her head.  
  
"There are some things, he has to take care of his own, Neon-san! Daijobu, I'm sure he'll come back later...and I'm sure you 2 are gonna enjoy doing "that" hehehe. " She said, as she chuckled a bit after seeing the girl turn beet red.  
  
Illumi glared at the blonde with his dark cat like eyes, grinning to himself, he decided to follow the blonde.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
When the blonde was alone (or so he thought), he answered the phone, his face serious.  
  
"What do you want!?" he grimaced.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing much..." was the obnoxious reply  
  
  
  
"If you have nothing else to say then--!"  
  
  
  
"Ts, Ts, Ts, Impatient as always. Anyways I've heard you're sending that bratty girl back to where she came from aren't I right, Ku-ra-pi-ca?"  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"She'd be very disappointed especially when you haven't told her anything about it"  
  
  
  
"Shut up! I don't need you're opinions, so keep then to yourself, Hisoka! Besides it's for her own safety, she's going back to York New Shin 2 days from now and that's final"  
  
"Hmm...is that the real reason? Or are you simply sending her away because she's only a bother?"  
  
"...It's not because she's a bother...it's because I care for her!!!" he protested  
  
"Love you mean? So you make her fall for you then you're simply gonna brake her apart? Such dramatic tragedy"  
  
  
  
"...What is your business with me, I don't have to listen to your crap and obviously you've been watching too much soap operas!" the blonde replied, changing the subject, his eyes turning deep scarlet.  
  
"Like I said, I was just playing around... 2 days before it all ends, Hn, you might as well go back to her and enjoy yourselves before you part"  
  
  
  
"...Why do you even bother to care? I don't suppose you want me to do you any favor?"  
  
  
  
"Favor? Just watching you is fine enough, my pretty blonde"  
  
"Are you flirting with me or something?"  
  
"Mayyybeee!!" he said seductively  
  
"Argh. You disgust me!" he shook his head  
  
"Hahaha. Till the next time we meet! Ciao!" was Hisoka's final farewell as he hung up.  
  
  
  
Kurapica stayed silent for a moment, absorbed in his thoughts. "Neon...2 days to go...and it'll be goodbye,..." he murmured, staring at the night sky not realizing the silhouette of the man near the bushes.  
  
  
  
"(Hmm...interesting...certainly looks can be very deceiving)" the man murmured and walked away silently.  
  
  
  
His target was Neon...Neon Nostrad.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Finally done with this chapter, after soo long! Anyways please read and review! Like I said before I can't really please everyone. Um, I accept comments and suggestions but don't bother sending me USELESS flames since it'll just end up in the trash bin well not unless you sign it, but please be kind about it anyways.  
  
Finally, Hunter x Hunter is not mine so don't sue me for it! This is only for fun and entertainment!  
  
Rizzy: Hey! Look who's talking, you haven't updated for along time either! Anyways I'm really looking forward with your fic so please continue it!  
  
Kaori and Aya: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try that Biscuit pairing if I can. Thanks for the reviews by the way ^_^  
  
SilverNightingale: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it, good luck with your haikus, looking forward on reading more. 


End file.
